Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Secret Of Victory
by Beregond5
Summary: Set after the Curse Of The Black Pearl events. Will enjoys his life as a pirate, but Jack has a favour to ask of him. Little does Will know that Jack's favour means getting into a lot of trouble...
1. Nathaniel Hawk

_Story Notes: This is an AU, since it takes very little consideration of the next two POTC movies. The concept was inspired by a Bethesda game called Pirates Of The Carribean, and it's more of an attempt to connect the particular game with the movie (since it's non-existent but for the mention of the Black Pearl)._

You might also notice that, as the story progresses, my writing style will change. This is because I started the story way back when the first POTC came out, and I finally decided to finish it this year (after a couple of friends of mine gave me the proverbial kick in the butt I needed to actually start working on it again ^_^; ). Let's see if I'll make it.

_______________________

Quiet reigned in the streets of the typical English colony of Oxbay on that warm summer night, in the year of our Lord 1630. In fact, the only ones that could be seen were the soldiers patrolling, for the rest of the citizens were either at their homes, or at the local tavern, enjoying a good ale or rum.

However, that night in particular was extremely bustling, for the tavern-keeper had said that all the drinks, just this once, would be on the house. This, of course, was quite appreciated by all the customers, who were drinking now to their hearts' content. After all, everyone had a reason to celebrate, for till three weeks ago they were under French occupation, living in fear for their very lives. It was thanks to a single ship that had escaped when the French squadron attacked four months ago, that Redmond Island – the neighbouring colony – and its governor, Sir Robert Christopher Silehard, were warned and so took action. Victory, the escapee ship, and its captain, proved most valuable for that purpose, causing enough damage to the enemy and giving the chance to the English to claim back what was theirs successfully. The people of Oxbay were aware of that, so their celebration was also made in honour of the young captain, Nathaniel Hawk, who was now among them, enjoying his own ale with his boatswain, Rys Mace, amid cheers and praises.

It was difficult at first sight to imagine that the thirty-year-old man that was sitting now in the centre of the party was actually in charge of an entire ship. After all, Nathaniel Hawk didn't have the suntan colour that a regular seaman, with some years of sailing at least, had. Moreover, the small beard and moustache that decorated his handsome features was neatly trimmed, just like his jet-black hair, which, though fairly long, wasn't tied in ribbon as it was accustomed in those days.

On the other hand, his clothing was of good quality, if not rich and heavily adorned. In fact, the only things of some value that could be discerned were a small bronze cross, which hang from Nathaniel's neck and sparkled a bit under the tavern lights, and a bronze ring, circling his right ring finger. Furthermore, Hawk's grey eyes reflected the fiery and untamed soul that the man had, while his squall and quad-barrel pistol that were attached to his belt showed to everyone that he wasn't someone to be trifled with. Still, he proved gracious and patient enough to let all these people surround him and tell them once more of his adventures.

Yet, Hawk soon grew weary of all the uproar and his head was starting to ache him, something that didn't escape Rys's attention. In fact, when the boatswain noticed his captain's blood draining from his cheeks, he signalled to the tavern-keeper's daughter, who quickly told her father what was amiss.

Everard Gordon understood, so he clapped his hands to get everybody's attention.

"All right, people, it's closing time! You all know that our hero has to sail for other seas tomorrow morning and he needs all the strength he can get. So everyone who can still walk, take those who can't and go!"

Despite several moans of disappointment that were heard here and there, the celebrators arose and went stumbling and singing outside. As soon as the tavern was empty, Gordon turned to his daughter and asked her to fetch some water and a piece of cloth. As for Mace, he was already offering his hand for support, though Nathaniel himself wouldn't have it.

"I'm fine, Rys, really," he insisted, "I simply felt light-headed, that's all."

"With all due respect, Captain," said Mace, his expression showing his concern, "We both know that you're still recovering from the jungle fever you got."

"He's right, lad," seconded Gordon. "That doctor you carry on your ship, Voisey, said that you shouldn't exert yourself yet. I'm sorry that I didn't help matters," he added guiltily, his mind drifting to the party of people that yelled and shouted.

Nathaniel smiled kindly.

"You have a tavern to keep, Gordon, just as I have to run a ship," he said, then turned to Rys, assuming his commanding demeanour once more. "Mr. Mace, please go to Victory and see that the repairs in the hull and her sails have been taken care of. Those French ships hit her too roughly."

"Should I tell Mr. Voisey to prepare something strengthening for you, sir?" asked Rys as he arose.

"If I say no, will you obey?" Nathaniel asked, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"You want a frank answer to that, sir?"

Hawk laughed a bit at this. He understood perfectly well that Rys _would_ obey, but only with a very heavy heart. The captain knew that the boatswain was very loyal to him; he had been ever since they met and became friends three years ago.

"Fine then, go tell him," he finally said with a mocking grudge. "And tell the crew that I'll be on Victory shortly."

"Aye, sir." And with that, Rys went out. At that moment, Gordon's daughter came with the water basin.

"Go inside and clean the kitchen, Mildred. I'll stay and talk with the captain for a while."

The fair woman nodded slightly and obeyed her father. Nathaniel took the wet piece of cloth and placed it on his forehead, sighing slightly at the coolness he felt. Everard sat beside him.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you," answered Hawk, smiling reassuringly.

Gordon, however, was still worried.

"You can rest at the room upstairs for as long as you want. Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"The governor of Isla Muelle needs my services the soonest possible, I'm sorry to say," answered Nathaniel, shaking his head. "Besides, two other people, my navigator and first mate, are already too anxious to sail there and I can't deprive them of their wish."

Gordon actually raised an eyebrow at this.

"I understand Lucas wanting to see his father, Admiral Da Saldanha. What about Joaquin? He's from Malta and without family, if I'm not mistaken," he noted.

"He wants to go to the cathedral there and pray, maybe even get Cardinal Domingo's blessing, if he can."

"Really? I wouldn't think of him as a religious man."

"You'd be surprised," said Hawk with a smile, omitting the fact that his first mate, Joaquin De Masse, was in fact a Maltese Knight, ready to fight under the Catholic Church's service and now helping out on Victory.

"And Governor Silehard? He doesn't mind that you'll serve the Spanish Colony?"

"I think that, at this point, he could watch me sail to hell and still not mind at all," scoffed the captain.

"What makes you say that?" asked Gordon, surprised.

"You are aware that my last mission was to free the English officers of Oxbay that were held in the town of Greenford? And take them safely to Redmond Island?"

"Yes, indeed. Voisey told me, while you were recovering upstairs and he wanted a drink or two for himself. He also said that it was when you had to lead them officers across the jungle to get them to your ship that you got your fever. You had to stay in your quarters, leaving Joaquin to take over command of the vessel. And the good doctor feared more than once that you wouldn't pull through; yet for the whole time that you were ill, he had hardly left your side."

"Artois is a good man," commented Nathaniel. "Still, even though he managed to help _me_, he couldn't do anything for the officer that had got ill along with me. The old man was already too weak from the hardship he went through in prison and the fever proved deadly in his case. That didn't make Silehard a happy man, more so because he was the one officer he wanted the most to survive."

"I see. So he actually sends you away?"

"Not really. He didn't express himself in words or actions, but everything in him cried out that he was displeased, if you catch my drift. So when the Spanish governor suggested I'd sail some merchandise for him for the next few months, I took the offer. Hopefully, Silehard will have forgotten the affair by then and I can come back without fear for my head."

"Must you always run away?" asked Gordon, looking intently at Hawk's eyes.

That comment actually made Nathaniel freeze, then slowly place the cloth down.

"What do you know?"

"All that Artois told me."

"Who found out by whom?"

"You. You were delirious in your fever," explained the tavern-keeper. "Your secret is safe with me and your doctor, you know. We both came to understand a name doesn't make the man."

"It can turn his life into misery though," said Nathaniel quietly, his face creased to a frown and his hand turning into a fist in his frustration. "I didn't work hard all these years to watch everything ruined now, not like this. I have to leave."

"It's your life, lad," sighed Gordon, "I was only wondering if anything else could be done."

"If there was, I would have already gone for that option," said Nathaniel, rising heavily and stretching his back. "It's high time I should go. Thank you for the hospitality, Gordon. Here's for your ale."

"I don't want anything, lad. Not from the man who helped the whole island of Oxbay," protested Everard.

"At least take this then," insisted Nathaniel, taking out a heavy pouch and putting it on the table.

"What's that?" asked Gordon, not really understanding.

"Do you remember that French captain whom you helped me get drunk to tease out the information I needed for the English captives' whereabouts? It's my reward for the risk you took."

The tavern-keeper took a glimpse inside the pouch and looked up in utter surprise.

"There are at least three thousand gold pieces here!"

"Three thousand _exactly_, to be precise. With the rest you can pay off the debt you owe at the town's loanshark, since the deadline ends tomorrow."

"But how did you know about that?!" asked Everard in wonder.

"I have my resources," answered Hawk cryptically, opening the door. "Goodnight, Gordon." And with no other word, the man stepped out into the darkness of the night, without hearing the blessing that Everard whispered in gratitude.

______________________

Hawk was ready to quicken his pace to find the harbourmaster and arrange all the necessary papers to depart when, going around the tavern, he saw Gordon's daughter, sweeping the doorstep.

"Hello, Mildred. It's good that I see you now, since I wanted to say my farewell to you as well."

"And farewell to you too, Nathaniel Hawk. I wish you fair weather for your journey. You will return from time to time, won't you?"

"I surely hope so," said the young captain. However, it was obvious that there was something else troubling the lass. "What is it?"

"Where is Rys?" she faltered, averting her eyes from Hawk's gaze.

Nathaniel smiled. He knew of the loving feelings that she and his boatswain shared. In fact, it was through Rys that he had found out about the tavern keeper's predicament and decided to help out.

"He has already gone aboard."

"Oh," Mildred said, blushing a bit. Even though she knew of the captain as a good man, it was clear she still felt shy toward him when she had to speak of such matters. However, she plucked up courage again. "Well, perhaps by the time you return, you could teach him some manners."

"What's he done?" asked Nathaniel, startled.

"Nothing I've caught him at, but…" and at that the girl lowered her voice, "he's thought to be one of those pranksters that keep ringing the town's warning bell. If there's any real danger, the soldiers might ignore it, thinking it's a child's prank."

Oddly enough, that made Hawk rather uncomfortable.

"I'm sure Rys would never do that," he said, kicking an invisible stone of the street in his nervousness. For it was in fact the captain himself that kept ringing the bell, as a sign to Rys whenever the latter wanted to meet Gordon's daughter without coming across her father: the bell was close to the tavern and the stones he threw at it from the room he was resting always met their target.

"Perhaps," replied Melissa. "Well, return as often as you can," she concluded, misinterpreting Hawk's nervousness for hastiness, and walked back inside.

Nathaniel watched the lass go and then set off again. He had almost reached the port, when a woman's voice stopped him.

"Hello, Nathaniel."

Hawk immediately stopped on his tracks and saw the stunning redhead woman that greeted him through an open door.

"Hello, Angelica."

Angelica was the beauty of Oxbay and she always fascinated the captain. Of course, it was impossible for one _not_ to be drawn to her, for her captivating green depths could make every man's heart melt. However, she seemed to prefer Hawk the best, for he was the only one to treat her with respect, unlike her other customers who enjoyed her charms. He wouldn't call love what they both felt though, despite the fact that he wished sometimes it was. True, they shared some pleasurable, intimate moments from time to time, but it was simply their way of escaping, even for a little while, from the lonely life they both led.

Angelica had hurried toward him, only to stop a few steps away from him.

"I heard that you're leaving tomorrow for Isla Muelle. Is it true?"

"Yes," said Nathaniel stiffly. He cared for Angelica enough not to want to hurt her with news about his departure, so he cursed himself for having to admit such a thing. So there was no love; but she was still the person who had got closer to his heart in a long time.

The red-haired beauty bowed her head at this, and closed the gap between them meekly. She was obviously having the same sentiments.

"You're practically going to the other end of the world," she murmured sadly.

Seeing the pale face marred with tears, Hawk extended his arm to caress her cheek.

"Just to the other end of the Archipelago," he corrected softly, giving her a small smile. Before he could help himself, he had already wrapped his arms around her, offering her a soothing embrace. "I will return," he added reassuringly.

"I'll still miss you terribly. You've always been kind to me and I can never forget that."

"And even if you could, I wouldn't let you!" joked Hawk mildly in an attempt to cheer her up, something that worked for a few moments. Soon they had both grown serious again and remained for some time still in a tight embrace. But, Nathaniel felt now the urgency to leave, knowing that he had stalled long enough.

"Goodbye, Nathaniel," she said, releasing him, understanding what was on his mind.

"Goodbye, Angelica."

And with a gentle kiss on her forehead, he hurried off again. He was ready to turn around the corner, when a cry of help made him turn back, for it was Angelica's. Unsheathing his sword, he ran and came across a most appalling scene: four soldiers had now surrounded the frightened woman, while one of them had grabbed her from her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Unhand her, gentlemen, or I'll let _this_ do the talking!" shouted Hawk, drawing his pistol at them. The fact that he was aiming at the governor's men wouldn't stop him from shooting if he thought it necessary.

The soldiers quickly turned around, but they were hardly unnerved. Their commander actually laughed and stepped out of the shadows, his sword at hand. Hawk immediately recognised him as Charles Thornton, Silehard's errand boy and a man the captain despised with all his heart.

"Well, well, what do you know… Just when we were to ask the lady here whether she'd seen you or not," said Thornton with a smirk. "Come with us to Redmond quietly, and she'll be released."

"What's this all about?" demanded Nathaniel. "I have to sail for Isla Muelle the soonest possible!"

"Sir Robert Silehard wants to speak with you. And don't worry about your ship, it will just follow us and remain to Redmond port until you answer all the governor's questions."

Hawk stood still for a few moments, his mind in turmoil. What did the governor want now? His work was done surely.

"You don't keep a governor waiting!" said the commander with unhidden annoyance.

Hawk's eyes sparked angrily. He wasn't going to let a man like Charles Thornton speak to him like he was some commoner! He didn't belong to the British navy, but he was still a captain, after all! And there was another thing bothering him in all this: if the soldiers' intentions were honourable, they wouldn't have resorted to blackmail to ensure his co-operation in the first place. Yes, there was something definitely wrong. And now he had to save Angelica from the redcoats' clutches!

Finally making up his mind, he took a deep breath, and fired at the very soldier who held the woman. His aim didn't err, and the soldier let her go, writhing with the pain that coursed through his shoulder.

"RUN!!!" screamed Nathaniel at Angelica, firing again at another soldier as he was trying to grab her. "Tell my men to sail away! Hurry!" And with that, he lunged himself at the soldiers, giving her the chance to escape. But, even though Hawk fought bravely, more redcoats came, drawn by the commotion. What was worse, he was getting tired fast, his body still not fully recovered from the fever he had suffered. And so, while he got distracted with parrying Thornton's attacks, another of his attackers managed a blow on his head, rendering him unconscious.

"_That was foolish, Hawk. Then again, you were never all that bright," said the commander to the senseless form, wishing to have the last word. "Let's take him to our ship, gentlemen."_


	2. Jack's Request

Three months later

Will Turner stretched his back after sitting so many hours in his quarters and went out. His first mate had given him news that they had arrived in Tortuga a short while ago and now, after writing in his log the last events of his journey up to mooring to the infamous pirate-infested island, he wanted to finish his business quickly: his ship was almost empty of all provisions and fresh water, so the sooner he had sold the goods and got enough money to take care of that problem, the better.

This was his first trip with _Arabella_ and he couldn't be more pleased with himself. It was true that he had spent almost all his savings that he had made in his former days as a blacksmith on her; but he felt that it was worth it. She had a fine, sturdy hull and she was quite cheap for a sloop, so he was able to hire with the rest of his money a few men who were just as eager to try out their luck out on the sea as he was. His only regret was that there weren't any money left for his wedding with Elizabeth. She claimed that she didn't mind at all, since the ship meant so much to him; and, as far as she was concerned, they were married already after their adventure on the Black Pearl brought them finally together.

Still, that didn't comfort Will at all. So now, with his new identity as a pirate, he intended to gather as much money as possible from looting any enemy French ship (he despised them for their war against his own homeland) or any other unfortunate pirate ship that would attack him. He had figured that, if everything turned out well, he would gather enough wealth by the end of the year and thus give Elizabeth a wedding that would be worthy of a governor's daughter.

This first outing to the seas had turned out better than he had believed. He managed to sack a pirate lugger filled with precious gems and jewellery, and he was certain that he would get a handsome price for them. Even now, as he was walking to the store, he couldn't help thinking of the money he would earn and how proud would his beloved be for him. His hand reached for the pocket of his overcoat, wherein was a small pouch, and looked once again at the shining golden ring, the emerald that decorated it sparkling before his eyes. He had already decided to save this fine thing for Elizabeth as a wedding ring.

So engrossed was he on his prize that he didn't notice a figure running towards him until it was too late; whereas the force of their collision was such that both men ended on the ground. It was only thanks to Will's quick reflexes that he caught the ring before it fell on the ground and rolled out of sight.

"Awfully sorry," he heard the other man say apologetically.

"You could be a little more bloody careful," growled Will, unable to hide his anger and annoyance, putting the ring back in its place. He had almost lost it because of this fool!

"I said I'm sorry, mate. What more can I say to Bootstrap's kid?"

That made Will quickly look up, to face a pair of most familiar eyes.

"Jack!"

"It's always nice to see I'm remembered," remarked the dark-skinned pirate, his golden teeth glittering as he grinned broadly.

"But what are you doing here? I didn't see the Black Pearl when I arrived at the harbour."

"I dropped anchor at the western shore, 'cause I needed to avoid some trouble," answered Sparrow in a confidential tone.

"Trouble?" echoed Will, raising an eyebrow.

At that very moment, above Tortuga's commotion, sounded a very angry woman's voice.

"Jack Sparrow!!!"

Without losing any time (and muttering something to the likes of "It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!") he grabbed his young friend from the collar, so that they could hide the best way possible in a dark corner, the hardened sea-dog's hat serving as a screen for their faces. All that Will managed to see was a brunette lass passing by, looking quite furious and, apparently, very eager to speak her mind to Jack.

"Has she gone?" asked Jack, still hiding his face behind his hat.

"If you mean your trouble, yes," replied young Turner, one corner of his lips tugging to a small smile. "Are you sure it was such a good idea to come here? You are bound to receive such 'warm' welcomes."

"Under other circumstances, I wouldn't. But I had to see to some business here which couldn't wait."

"Like?" asked Will, looking around to make sure that they weren't seen as both pirates stepped out of the shadows.

"I wanted to pick up something. As soon as I have it, I'll be out of here in a jiffy."

"Why don't you finish your business then? If anything, you won't have to fear of any… ladies that are after a piece of you."

"Everything in good time, mate. Right now, bumping into you is too good a chance to pass up and it certainly calls for a bit of rum. How about you join me?" said Jack with a sly smile.

"As much as I would like to," replied Will politely, "I wanted to sell my loot and then take to other seas."

"All the more reason for us to share a drink! After all, I got the Black Pearl back because of you and the lovely Miss Swann and I didn't even say a proper thank you," argued the roughened seaman, his grin never leaving his face.

"If I remember right, you actually took a little dive off Port Royal's walls," noted young Turner, chuckling.

"Exactly. Not to mention that it's been already more than a month since then and I don't know if me poor heart will stand the guilt much longer." The pirate's eyes became almost watery as he said those words, and Will actually laughed at the mingled expression of utter sadness and mirth that were reflected on the dark-skinned pirate with such comic results.

"Well, I suppose I don't want to be the one who breaks the great Captain Jack Sparrow's heart," he said, playing along.

"Then it's settled!" concluded Jack triumphantly, placing an arm full of friendliness across Will's shoulders. "The rum's waiting for us!"

"Don't get carried away, Jack, I'll just have a mug or two," warned Turner.

"It'll be enough," replied Sparrow. Had Will paid more attention, he would have clearly noticed a strange glint shining through the pirate's dark orbs.

--------------------

"So," said Will amid all the clutter and shouts inside the tavern. "What have you been up to after you escaped Port Royal? Trying to shake Norrington off your back?"

"The Black Pearl is faster than the Crown's ships, in case you've forgotten," Jack answered with a tinge of pride for his beloved ship, "which means no. I'm currently catching up with some… assets to make up for the ten years I've lost 'cause of Barbossa."

"Plundering whatever ships or towns cross your path?" asked young Turner, smirking.

"That's the game, isn't it?" replied Jack, taking another swing off his rum, straight from the bottle. "Don't worry, your ship is safe, for old times' sake."

"Thank you, that is a comfort," laughed Will, joining his friend in the merry-making by taking another draught off his mug. "Where will you go after your business?" he asked then curiously.

"My what?" questioned Sparrow, blinking in confusion.

"Didn't you say that you had to pick something up from here?" said Will, his turn to feel puzzled.

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed the dark-skinned pirate, laughing heartily. "Well, if everything works well, I'll sail to the western English colonies."

"In search of more treasures?"

"You could say that," answered Jack, his expression turning for a moment unusually serious. "Which brings me to somethin' I meant to ask you, mate!" he added immediately, his grin broadening once more.

"Oh?"

"I saw the pretty little thing that you put in your pocket after we bumped onto each other. A gift for Miss Swann, I presume?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Will immediately, his eyes shining with slight suspicion.

"Well, where I'm going to there's plenty of that," answered Jack, pointing with his finger at Turner's pocket. "I was thinking that you can come with me, and even help me out in my own job there."

Will shook his head at once.

"It's too far for me. I want to be able to see Elizabeth from time to time."

"You're sure about it?"

"Absolutely. Besides, I have now my own ship to take care of; I can't just leave it here in the middle of nowhere."

"It's noted," said Jack, putting on his hat, his smile always broad. "But you're wrong about one thing, young Turner: Tortuga is the centre of the world, where one can meet all the interesting people."

"Really?" said Will. "Like who?"

"Like Mr. Gibbs here!" said Sparrow, his eyes shining as he recognised the figure that approached their table. "Glad you could join us!"

Will turned instantly; and there indeed was Gibbs, the wizened seaman who had become a member of Jack's crew and was something like a mentor to young Turner while the latter was amid the company also, telling him the secrets of a pirate's life.

"Gibbs!" exclaimed the young man, standing up at once to handshake his old friend, not noticing Jack darting his look on the still half-full with rum mug.

"Hello to you too, lad," said the first mate, smiling kindly. "It's good to see you again. That's some fine clothing you've got there! So you're a regular pirate now?"

"I try to be anyway," replied Will modestly, straightening his vest in embarrassment. "Do you want to sit?"

"I'm afraid it won't be possible, I only came to notify the Captain here that everything's in order and we can set sail whenever he's ready," said Gibbs, turning his look on Sparrow, who had thrown away his empty rum-bottle and was now holding Will's mug.

"Excellent, I'll be there in a minute," he assured Gibbs, and got ready to drink off the mug. However, the sound of a clearing throat stopped him.

"Jack, I paid for that," said Will, his eyebrow rising ever so slightly. All that Jack did was smile sheepishly.

"I thought you didn't want the rest, mate," he said innocently, handing the mug back to Turner. "Well, cheers!"

"Cheers," answered Will and swallowed the contents of the mug in one gulp. "And now, since you two have already some work to do, I should go and be done with my own," he added, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Goodbye!" And he started walking out.

He hadn't gone ten steps to the door however, when, to his surprise and confusion, it seemed to him that the room was moving about. He shook his head in an attempt to snap himself out of that spell, but that only resulted in making him feel more light-headed. _What was in that rum, anyway?_ he managed to think before he felt his legs giving way underneath him. It took all his will-power to brace himself against one of the tables, and yet Will somehow knew that it would be a matter of minutes before he would finally collapse on the floor if he didn't find a place to sit down soon. At that moment, a pair of hands held him tightly offering their support.

"Are you alright, lad?" he thought he heard Gibbs say as from afar, but he didn't find the time to answer, because it was then that he felt himself falling down. The last thing he heard as darkness engulfed him was Jack's voice:

"If you can't handle your rum… don't drink it!"

_________________________

Will opened his eyes slowly and uncertainly, to find himself on a bed in an unknown room. And when he tried to stand up to get a better look on things, he also registered the splitting headache that seemed to course through his head, making it feel as heavy as lead. Grunting softly and rubbing his temples with his hands, he tried to figure out where he was and how he got there. He was in the tavern, that much he could remember at least, drinking with Jack and Gibbs, and the next he knew was nothingness; he must have lost his consciousness some time then. Did the fellow pirates help him up in one of the rooms the tavern offered on the first floor then? That seemed a good enough possibility.

He stood up cautiously to look around, hoping that Jack or Gibbs would come at some point soon to tell him what happened, and started examining the place. He wondered at the elaborate work that was done to some of the woodwork. It was also interesting to see how some of the things were certainly old but rather valuable as well. That was quite unusual for a room in a tavern of dubious quality. After all, why keep such valuables, when the tenants that it usually housed were bound to take them away in their departure? Tortuga had its surprises then, he concluded.

At that moment Will froze and checked himself. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that the room was moving about.

_I'm not drinking another mug of rum in my life!_ he thought wryly, not at all pleased at how it seemed to affect him. If nothing else, it easily explained how Jack acquired his swaggering gait.

Just then, another shake of the room almost made him lose his balance. Will's eyes widened in realisation to see that the room _was_ moving; it wasn't just a hangover's trick! He looked outside the small window to see what was happening and he gasped in surprise: he couldn't be looking at what he thought he was looking, could he? His hands quickly wiped the windowpane to get a clearer view of the outside world.

"Oh, heaven almighty!" exclaimed the blacksmith.

He _was _looking at the sea!

______________________

Everybody aboard the Black Pearl paused momentarily to hear the cry of wrath that came out of their captain's room, while all that Jack did as he stood by the prow was wince a bit, thinking that that boy really should do something about that temper of his.

"JACK, IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR­--" roared Will, rushing on the ship's deck and looking around frantically for the culprit of his predicament.

"Hey, you're awake!" smiled Sparrow sweetly, as though having Will on board was the most natural thing in the world. "For a moment I thought I had overdone it with the drug I stole from the wench you hid me from."

Will stared at Jack for many long moments, hardly believing his ears.

"Drugged me? Drugged me?" he repeated over and over incredulously. "I should let the woman have her way with you!"

"You would understand me if you heard how much she actually asked for it!"

"Damn it, Jack, _that_ isn't the problem here and you know it!" exclaimed the former blacksmith in exasperation. "You kidnapped me, for crying out loud! How am I supposed to get back to my ship?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, mate. Your crew was saddened to hear about your unfortunate… accident in a brawl and now they're searching for mythical treasures on a map marked with "X" that I generously handed to them. Good luck to them, I say, 'cause they'll need it."

If Will's eyes could have widened more at this, they would have.

"You told them I died?! If that reaches Elizabeth's ears--"

"We will be done and you'll be with Miss Swann again by then," Jack assured him. "News travels slow, after all. Do you know how long it took _me_ to find out where you would drop anchor next and so finally catch up with you? And _I_ was even looking for you!"

Will blinked a couple of times, trying to register what was Jack telling him.

"Looking for me?" he echoed softly, all feelings of anger ebbing away. It was then that everything fell into place. "_I_ was the 'something' you meant to pick up!"

"You catch on fast," commented Sparrow, grinning.

"But… Why?"

"I did say you can come with me and help me out with my job to the western colonies, mate."

"Yes, you did… and I remember clearly that I said no!" said Will indignantly.

"And _I_ noted it; but there is a difference between 'you can come with me' and 'I'm offering you the option to choose if you can come with me or not', savvy?" replied Jack.

The former blacksmith sighed hopelessly.

"Jack, I had my reasons when I said I didn't want to drift too far away from these waters," he said sadly. He could almost feel his heart bleeding at every mile the Black Pearl sailed, separating him even more from Elizabeth and their home.

"As I had my reasons to bring you here," answered Jack. To Will's surprise, his tone had discarded the nonchalant manner that it usually had, to be replaced by a tinge of worry and regret. Before Turner could ask for any further explanations, however, Jack had already gone up to the steering wheel and relieved the helmsman by assuming control of the ship himself.

"What reasons?" mused Will under his breath. What could be so important that Jack just _had_ to bring him on the Black Pearl in such a way?

"His brother," said then Gibbs, approaching the lad and cutting into his train of thought. "No one has seen him for the last three months."


	3. Some Explanations

Will stared in the direction of Jack. The man was still standing by the helm and looking at the horizon, giving the impression that he didn't notice the former blacksmith at all.

"I didn't know he had a brother," he said.

"There aren't all that many people who do," Gibbs said, his eyes locked on Jack's form also. "They have hardly spoken to each other for fifteen years."

"Why?" asked young Turner, not helping but feeling intrigued.

"They fell out," Gibbs replied, working again on the sails that he was sewing. "Jack had certain plans for his brother's future to which the other didn't agree at all."

"Becoming a pirate," deduced Will.

Gibbs nodded. "So they went their separate ways: Jack carried on the family tradition, while his brother went clean."

Will had started nodding his understanding, when the words fully registered.

"_Jack_ carried on the family tradition?" he echoed incredulously.

"Well, there were no other sons," answered Gibbs in a stating-the-obvious tone.

"No, I mean…" Will took a deep breath. "I would have expected Jack to be the black sheep of the family."

The loud laughter that flowed from every man's lips happening to be within hearing range proved to the young man just how wrong he was in his assumption.

"That shows how little you know Jack!" Anamaria declared. "His family's been the terror of the Archipelago for nearly four generations! In fact, I heard that their parents were still arguing from which side of the family Nathaniel could have taken while waiting to be hanged at the gallows!"

"Nathaniel. Is that his name?" asked Will.

"Aye. Nathaniel Sparrow," affirmed Gibbs. "Though last I heard he had changed his last name to Hawk."

"Quite handsome fellow, too. Took after their mother," Anamaria stated.

Gibbs and Will looked at the woman, both raising an eyebrow. That made Anamaria point at them threateningly with her finger.

"Don't get any funny ideas! I've met him, aye, but he's too honest and noble for my tastes!"

"He's too honest and noble for _anyone's_ tastes," cut in Jack, who had in the meantime walked up to them. He merely shrugged his shoulders when Will gave him a most disapproving look. "Brother or not, it's still the truth."

"An honest life isn't all bad, Jack," retorted Will. "I was a blacksmith, remember?"

"Oh, I do remember, mate. I also remember what it had made out of _you_, Bootstrap's only kid!" pointed out Jack. "You came to your senses quickly enough, fortunately - unlike others." With that, Jack walked up the ship's side, looking at the sea with his arms rested against the rail.

Will, however, had no intention of letting go of the matter so easily. He rushed at Jack's side, glaring at him.

"If you disapprove your brother's actions so strongly, why do you look for him? And how do _I_ fit into all this?"

Jack still looked away, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Jack…" insisted Will forcefully.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you!" exclaimed the pirate in defeat. "Let's go somewhere quiet." Grabbing young Turner's sleeve, they walked towards the lower decks and ended up in Jack's cabin.

"Well?" said Will enquiringly as soon as his friend closed the door behind them.

"Will, my lad," said Jack with a tired sigh. "Your part in this is more important than you think."

"Enlighten me," snapped young Turner. His eyes locked on Jack, who took out from the closet a half-empty bottle.

"Care for some rum?" the pirate asked sweetly, only to receive the young man's stony gaze. Jack shrugged a bit and took a swing as he sat down on one of the chairs nearby. Huffing, Will sat down also and waited, until his patience – however thin under the circumstances – was rewarded.

"I think I know who's behind my brother's disappearance," confessed Jack with a heavy heart. "Lemme explain."

"This had better be good," said Will, grinding out every word.

Jack fidgeted a bit, clearly hesitating. _That's a first_, thought Will. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was _never_ nervous!

"Have you ever heard of Sir Robert Silehard?"

Startled a bit at the question, Will thought about it for a moment.

"Only as a name. He is a governor, isn't he?"

"Ah, but not just any governor, mind you," corrected Jack. "He's the governor of Redmond Island and Oxbay."

"I don't see anything odd about it," said Will, puzzled.

"He and I had also made each other's acquaintance long ago."

Will raised an eyebrow. "What did you steal from him?"

"The annual taxes he had gathered from Oxbay's citizens. And I did it disguised as a priest, no less! None was too pleased about that – except me, of course!" said Jack, grinning a bit at the fond memory of his pirate life. But his face grew serious once more when he added: "Then the last thing I've heard of Nate was that he was working for Silehard."

"But I still don't see how--" started Will, when suddenly he let out a gasp in realisation. "Silehard found out that Nathaniel's your brother!"

Jack nodded. "It appears so; and now he plans to get back at me through him, something that I'm not willing to allow."

"But your brother's an honest man! He can't keep him under custody forever!"

"You don't know Sir Robert, Will. He _will_ find something, even if he has to make it up! Then nothing will stop him from sending my brother to the mines, if not the gallows! And my guess would be that he _has_ done one of the two, since it's been already three months since Nate's disappeared. That is where _you_ come into the picture."

"Me?!"

Jack nodded once more. "I need to find out if Nate's alive and, if he is, where do they keep him. The thing is…" at that he made a sheepish grin, "I made my face too well-known to the people there, so they have a price on my head. The minute I step foot on Oxbay, there will be about twenty guns pointed at me and I'll be behind bars and at the gallows the next hour. Which means you will have to do all the asking for me, savvy?"

"What?!" exclaimed Will, aghast. "You kidnapped me and dragged me onto the Black Pearl so I can be your errand boy?!"

"Well," answered Jack with an innocent face that resembled a child caught in the act of stealing an apple, "yes."

If looks could kill, young Turner would be commemorated by Commodore Norrington himself for freeing the Caribbean waters from Captain Sparrow's presence. But Jack was quite earnest when he sat opposite of Will.

"Please, lad, don't have any hard feelings. I brought you along because, if there is a chance that Nate is alive, I want to see him again. Will you rob me and my brother that chance?"

Will sighed deeply and he had to admit to himself that the Jack was right. He couldn't deny his request to make amends with his brother.

"When are we to arrive at Oxbay?"

"Thank you!" exclaimed Jack, patting his friend's shoulder roughly in his excitement. "I guarantee it, you won't regret your decision."

"I already have," muttered Will, rubbing his aching shoulder.


	4. The Search Begins

The Black Pearl dropped anchor close to the port of Greenford, the other English Colony located on the island of Oxbay, a couple of weeks after picking Will up from Tortuga. Jack made certain that the crew put up English sails on the ship in order to escape detection, then took aside Will so he could talk to him.

"Once in Greenford, you will go straight to the tavern. The tavern-keeper there could have served as a spy if he hadn't picked this line of work instead. If there is anyone who can tell you what might have happened to Nate, it's him."

"Surely anyone in Oxbay could give us that kind of information," said Will, raising ever so slightly his eyebrow.

"But in Greenford no one will become suspicious if we ask about, savvy?" argued Jack with a broad grin. "Well, good luck." He patted Will's back encouragingly, pushing him into the boat that was readied for the young man in the meantime. "Now remember, when you hear a bit of interesting news…"

"I come aboard and I let you know," quoted Will with a gentle roll of his eyes. A part of him still couldn't believe that he let Jack talk him into this.

"That's my boy."

_______________________

Will looked around at the bustling town, heaving a great sigh. _All right, time to find that tavern, _he thought, and he turned to one of the many peddlers that were selling their things on street to ask for directions. The peddler was more than happy to oblige… as long as Will bought a piece of junk which was supposedly part of rare Aztec pottery. And so, soon enough, the young blacksmith was at James Tucson's tavern.

The place wasn't as much crowded as it was noisy. Though it was only morning, there were still a number of customers who were showing their appreciation for the grog they were served with shouting, singing and occasionally smashing a mug on the wall.

"Hey, laddie! You know the secret to a good spot of grog? A pinch of gunpowder!" shouted one such exuberant drinker with a laugh after barely missing Will during the practice of such a sport.

Will's answer to that was a brief, forced tug of the lips that one could label as a smile. Then, keeping his eyes open for any other missile, he approached the tavern-keeper, who was cleaning the bench.

"Excuse me…"

"Drop the niceties and name your poison, kid," said James Tucson, throwing his towel on his shoulder in a tired manner.

"I was actually hoping for a piece of information," Will replied quickly.

"Oh, really? Well, what would you like to know?"

"I would like to know the current whereabouts of a certain Nathaniel Hawk."

Will could have sworn that Tucson was taken aback to hear that name for a moment. Yet he was addressed with nothing but coldness when the tavernkeeper said, "I've never heard of him, kid. Sorry."

Will raised an eyebrow of curiosity. "I'm surprised. I was told that if anyone could have heard news of him, it would be you."

"Whoever told you that was wrong," snapped Tucson. "Will it be anything else?"

Even though Will was now certain that the tavernkeeper was indeed hiding something, the angry looks that he received made him reconsider his decision to pursue his questioning any further.

"I will have to ask somewhere else then," he stated cordially.

The only answer he got was an angry growl as the tavernkeeper resumed with his work. And so Will didn't have any other choice but to walk out.

_____________________

"That's all he said?" Jack asked, his gaze still locked on Will.

Will nodded.

"I hate to disappoint you, mate, but he lied to you," Jack commented with a shake of his head.

"You think I don't know that?" Will said almost defensively. "But I couldn't just hang him from the tallest building and threaten him to spill everything he heard!"

A curious smile tugged on Jack's lips, something that made Will raise a finger in warning.

"Jack… don't even think about it. He doesn't deserve that."

"All I'm saying is that it's an option," Jack replied quite innocently.

"Jack, no," Will said with finality.

"Fine, I'm open to suggestions," Jack said with a huff, throwing his hands up in the air. "'Cause your gentlemanly ways hardly got us anywhere, in case you haven't noticed."

Will couldn't help but sigh. He really didn't want to hear such a thing from Jack, of all people, but, unfortunately, the pirate had a point. Will had to figure out some other way to get the information they wanted.

"I could tell the tavernkeeper that you're looking for Nathaniel."

Jack stared at Will in a blank manner.

"What?" Will asked, not really understanding.

"Nothing," Jack answered. He smiled broadly and patted the former blacksmith's shoulder. "I just think it's to both our best interests if you stick to your gentlemanly ways and I do the thinking, savvy?"

Will glared at Jack. Honestly, he didn't want to be in the Black Pearl in the first place, and he was still regarded as some kind of idiot when he tried to offer his help.

"All right," he said. "So what do you suggest?"

Jack grinned. "I have something in mind."

________________________

Will wrapped his cloak around himself, but it did little against the torrent of rain that was practically bucketing down on him. He was already drenched to the bone after being forced to stay in the same spot for the last three hours – thanks to Jack.

_Why do I ever listen to his ideas?_ Will thought mournfully. For all he knew, Tucson would keep his business open all night. How was Will supposed to watch the tavernkeeper's every move when he didn't get out of his tavern?

More lightning struck somewhere in the distance, soon to be followed by a roar of thunder. All Will sighed, and still sat on the pavement in utter misery.

_I really hope your brother is worth all this trouble, Jack. I don't intend to get sick for his sake._

It was then that several people started walking out of the tavern at the same time. Will tensed and watched them go with eyes wide open, for he knew what that sight meant. The tavern was closing.

As if someone up there wanted to assure Will that he wasn't wrong in his assumptions, the lights inside the tavern went out.

Deciding that he should get better cover, Will quickly hid himself in the shadows, still keeping his eyes on the entrance of the tavern. He was sure that Tucson would step outside at any moment, and Will didn't want to risk being spotted.

Like Will had suspected, Tucson came out, holding a lantern in his hand. The waitress was with him as well, but she didn't stay long; she simply bid the tavernkeeper goodnight and then went on her way. Will watched as Tucson took a large key out of his pocket so as to lock the tavern and started walking away; he waited for a few moments; and, finally, he set off too.

The first thing that Will noticed as he followed Tucson was that the man's walk was quite hurried – almost nervous. And the former blacksmith also noticed the way Tucson kept looking to his left and right, as though he wanted to make sure he wasn't followed.

Will was sure beyond any doubt now. Tucson _was _hiding something, but what? And, more importantly, did it have to do with Nathaniel?

Suddenly, Tucson stopped, making Will freeze in his tracks as well.

_What is he doing?_

But Will didn't have time to ponder on that question for long. Tucson made such an unexpected abrupt turn that Will had to jump for cover in a small alley nearby. The young man pressed himself against the wall, praying that Tucson didn't see him.

A few moments passed, yet nothing happened. Will waited for a little while more but, in the end, his curiosity got the better of him. He dared a peek on the road.

There was no one there.

_Where did he go?!_

Will got his answer when he sensed someone moving behind him. He reached for his sword, but it was too late. At the next moment, he felt a sharp blow near his temple and then everything went dark.

_______________________

When Will opened his eyes, he wasn't in the least surprised to find himself on the floor of a dark room with his hands and legs tied up. And, to make things even worse, he was even gagged. He couldn't call for help no matter how hard he tried.

Still, Will wasn't about to give up just yet. He caught sight of his sword at the other end of the room, so he started squirming toward it. With any luck, he would be able to use the blade so he could cut himself free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Will snapped his head up, for he recognised that voice. Tucson was really by the door, regarding Will with quite the scrutiny. Will glared back at him, showing the man what he felt about this situation.

Tucson shook his head. "You brought this on yourself, kid. I warned you to let the matter be."

Will's eyes widened. Tucson's words could imply one thing only, and that was that Will was in trouble. Without a second thought, the former blacksmith started squirming even harder, somehow hoping to get the knots undone.

Tucson just clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. "You're really troublesome," he commented, before patting a gun that was strapped securely on his belt. "I said be still. This meeting will be over soon enough."

_Meeting?_ Will stopped his struggling at once and looked at Tucson in a confused manner.

It was then that another man entered the room. Will stared at the newcomer incredulously, unable to believe that he was actually looking at a priest. Still, the man's clerical robes and the small rustling sound they made as they touched the floor were proof enough.

The man came to a halt and looked at Will in surprise before turning to Tucson.

"Was this really necessary, James?"

"One can't be too careful, as you must have realised, Bernard," Tucson said. "That whelp even tried to follow me."

The priest sighed and walked up to Will, who watched the scene without really understanding. Father Bernard didn't say anything, though. He simply stared at Will for many long moments; then knelt beside him so that he could remove the gag.

"Bernard!" Tucson exclaimed, shocked at the priest's action.

"For pity's sake, James, he's just a boy," Father Bernard said.

"But--!"

"You have your pistol," Father Bernard reasoned. "You have the advantage, not him. Now, please, let me talk to him."

Tucson clenched his jaw, but he didn't utter any more objections. He just rested his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

Deciding that he wanted some answers as well, Will finally spoke.

"Why am I here?"

"First things first," Father Bernard said, as he untied Will's bonds. "You seem a decent enough young man, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. So I want you to show me the same trust."

Will sat up, rubbing his wrists in order to ease the chaffing feeling on his skin. "And what kind of trust would that be?" he asked.

Father Bernard stood up and helped Will to sit on a chair nearby. His face was calm, but it was clear that he was studying Will carefully. That made Will more than just a little uncomfortable. Nevertheless, his gaze didn't waver as he bravely stared back at the priest.

Father Bernard actually smiled. "You are quite determined. I suppose that explains why you want to know about Nathaniel Hawk so badly." He sobered again. "However, I'd be more careful if I were you, child. You could end up in Greenford prison before you even realise it because of your curiosity."

That was something that Will didn't expect to hear. "Why?" he asked.

"I think the most important question now is: who are you and what is Nathaniel to you that you wish to find him?"

Will tensed. Jack had already said that he didn't want anyone to find out that he was looking for his brother, so telling the truth wasn't the best of options.

Nevertheless, there was also something else that Will couldn't just disregard. If either Tucson or the priest had meant to hurt him, they would have done so already. That alone was enough to make Will decide that he should take a chance and answer truthfully. At least, as truthfully as the circumstances permitted.

"I'm looking for Nathaniel on behalf of his brother."

Silence followed. Father Bernard was surprised, Will could tell only too clearly. Tucson, on the other hand, was obviously doubtful; his gaze seemed to pierce Will through.

"James, can you leave me alone with the boy for a few minutes?"

Tucson didn't move.

"James, it's quite fine," Father Bernard insisted. "If you're that concerned, just wait outside the door."

Tucson still looked as though he was torn about matters. In the end, though, he decided to indulge the priest. In a matter of moments, the young blacksmith was left on his own with Father Bernard, waiting to see what he had to say to him.

"You will have to forgive James, Mr. Turner. He can prove very protective of the people he happens to like."

"Unusual devotion," remarked Will.

"Yet not unjustified. I am protective of Nathaniel as well and neither of us wish to see any harm done to him."

"So he is still alive?" asked Will, realising what the priest's words meant.

"For the present," answered Father Bernard, nodding. "And from what I gather, Nathaniel's brother must know of this also, otherwise he wouldn't have been so eager to learn about his whereabouts, am I right?"

"He knows Nathaniel's been taken captive and that a man by the name of Sir Robert Silehard must have something to do with it."

"Ah, yes. So far so good." Father Bernard straightened a bit his robes as though pondering on something, then continued. "Your employer's information is valid. A woman by the name of Angelica Ravenwood was brought to me so I could help her hide from trouble. She told me she had witnessed Nathaniel getting captured by a group of British soldiers, and their commander, Charles Thornton, seemed quite proud in declaring that he was working under Governor Silehard's command. Moreover, Miss Ravenwood remembered clearly that young Hawk was to be taken to Redmond Island."

"Could he still be there?"

"I wouldn't know. What I am telling you now happened three months ago. What I am certain of, however, is that Nathaniel is still alive."

"How can you be sure of that?" Will asked.

"Let us simply say that young Hawk has done a valuable service in the name of our Lord in the past and the Church in Redmond Island is powerful enough to oppose any of the Governor's decisions to which it doesn't agree. But, I fear there are fates that can prove worse than death. So, please, tell Nathaniel's brother that he must act quickly if he is to put aside their differences and help him."

Will's eyes widened at the last words.

"You know who Hawk's brother is?"

Father Bernard smiled. "Would I have told you any of that if I didn't know?"

"But… I do not understand," said Will. "Why not say something sooner?"

"It is not proper to speak of matters that were revealed to me only under confession, Mr. Turner. Ah, I can tell by your face that it surprises you that I should help the brother of someone who's gained such notoriety."

"Indeed I am." After all, Will remembered only too well his own feelings of aversion when he first learned that his father was a pirate. Though he came to accept the fact and embrace it, he wasn't certain others would, especially someone of the clergy.

"Well, as I've said before, the people of the Church have every reason to trust Nathaniel. More so myself, for he helped in clearing my name when I was falsely accused of some monstrous corruption I do not wish to say aloud. Now it is a fine opportunity for my brother and I to repay that old debt, since it is the least we can do. And now, Mr. Turner, the hour grows late and I have to return to the church and pray. May God help you and your employer on your quest."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Father."

Father Bernard nodded slightly and started walking out. Before he exited, however, he faced Will again.

"By the way, once you get down and see James, tell him that I have complete faith in you. That will stop my dear brother from giving you any cold looks."


	5. Redmond Island

The first thing that Will did as soon as he ended his talk with Father Bernard was to tell Jack all about it. Apparently, though, Jack wasn't so mortified by the fact that his brother was indeed in the hands of Silehard, but by the fact that Nathaniel had gone to a church for confession.

Still, Will also found out that Jack wasn't willing to give up on his brother just yet. Instead, the hardened pirate became more determined to retrieve Nathaniel, even if it meant going into the lion's den itself – Redmond Island.

The trip was short, since the particular island was quite close to Oxbay. And so, after using the dark veil of night pass by any enemy ships undetected, Jack navigated the Black Pearl close to an abandoned beach. And, naturally, Will was chosen as the man who would enter Redmond's gates and gather information.

So it was that Will found himself walking along the beach and towards the town. Gibbs was with him this time, but that was hardly comforting to the former blacksmith.

"Cheer up, lad," Gibbs said, patting Will on the shoulder. "We'll just go in, ask, and then get out before anyone notices us."

"That was exactly what was supposed to happen at Oxbay, and then I found myself bound and gagged," Will pointed out wryly.

"But nothing bad came out of that," Gibbs said. "You have plenty of luck. Things are going to be better now."

"Let's hope so," Will muttered under his breath. "The sooner we find Nathaniel, the sooner I'll be able to get back to Elizabeth."

"That's the spirit."

They didn't say much else as they continued on. Finally, they caught sight of the gates of the town and, to Will's relief, they were permitted inside without much fuss.

The town was filled with life, that was for certain. Will could see all sorts of people going about their business, as well as soldiers that kept their eyes open in case there was any trouble.

That made Will quite uncomfortable. Gibbs, on the other hand, acted as though there was nothing wrong whatsoever as he kept walking. He even had the audacity to greet the group of soldiers that passed by them.

"What are you doing?!" Will hissed.

"It's okay, lad," Gibbs replied with a pleasant smile. "As long as you act innocent, they believe you're innocent."

Deciding that that's a piece of advice he should seriously take under consideration. Will started to relax. He was just about to start asking where he and his friend could find Redmond Church, when a voice stopped him on his tracks.

"Mr. Hawk!"

With eyes widening in shock, he looked at the direction of the voice. However, it only turned out to be just an elderly woman, possibly in her late fifties.

And she was walking in his direction.

It didn't take a great mind to see that there was a grievous misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry, you mistake me for someone else," Will said politely.

"Really?" the woman said, sounding uncertain now. "Aren't you Captain Nathaniel Hawk?"

"No, I'm not," Will answered. "My name's William Turner."

"And I can answer for him," Gibbs replied. "Now what's this about, woman?"

She didn't reply at once. Sh had squinted her eyes and looking at Will in quite the scrutinising manner. In the end, she let out a small cry of realisation even blushed.

"Oh, bless me! I'm sorry, young man. My eyes aren't what they used to be and you certainly look like him," she said.

Gibbs and Will exchanged a brief look; then Will turned to the woman again.

"Excuse me… Do you know Captain Hawk?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" the woman exclaimed as though she had just been insulted. "It's thanks to him that my son has a job again. And my son couldn't wish for a better captain, I can tell you!" She sighed. "I was actually hoping that he had gotten acquitted of those terrible things he got charged with."

"What things?" Will asked before he could help it.

"Conspiracy, theft, extortion… you name it. I didn't believe a word of it, if you may know. A man nice enough to vouch for my Rys when no one would give him a job can't be bad."

Will frowned. This was the second time that he heard of a good deed Nathaniel had done, and it was becoming hard to believe that that man was actually related to Jack.

It was also what finally helped him make up his mind. He would keep helping Jack and make sure Nathaniel was rescued. It was the least he could do for an innocent person.

And so, after thanking the woman for her time, he grabbed Gibbs by his arm and headed for the church.

--------------------

"Well, here we are," Gibbs said, standing in front of the iron gate that led to the great church a few feet away. "Time for you to go in."

Will raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course not," Gibbs answered. "Do you expect any priest to accept anyone who looks like this?" he pointed at his current clothing, which was faded and stained because of the sea-water. "Besides, I'm only here to make sure you stay out of trouble, nothing more."

Will sighed, though he had to admit he wasn't all that much surprised.

"All right. I'll be back soon."

And with that, he walked through the gate and headed straight for the church.

The door was open, as it usually was at daylight so that every man could walk in and pay their respects. So, all Will had to do was step inside and gaze wonderingly at the lavish decorations. It's not that will hadn't been in a church before; his mother always took him there when he was still under her care. It had still been along time ago, though, so Will couldn't help but feel nervous.

Finally, he found what he had been looking for. The head priest was by the altar, so engrossed in his reading that he hardly paid any attention to his surroundings.

"Excuse me, Father," Will said politely.

The head priest looked up at Will in mild surprise, but then smiled. "Welcome, my son. What brings you to this house of God? Do you wish to make a confession?"

Will shuffled his legs in an uncomfortable manner. "Actually, there's something I want _you _to tell me, Father."

"Oh?" the head priest said, his curiosity quite piqued. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm interested to know about a man who goes by the name of Nathaniel Hawk. I was told that you knew him."

The head priest nodded. "Indeed, I did. Captain Hawk was a devout Christian and always willing to offer his services in the name of God. And his donations have always been greatly valued here."

Will winced mentally. He was aware that, if Jack were around to hear this, he would be positively ill.

"But then he was taken prisoner by Governor Silehard," he said.

"Unfortunately," the head priest replied.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Is there some reason that you want to know?" the head priest asked, eyeing Will in a scrutinising manner.

Will knew now that, though he got away with telling the truth once, he wouldn't be so lucky the second time. Even so, he didn't feel like lying to the head priest, either.

So, he didn't.

"I believe he was taken prisoner unfairly. I want to help him."

"I see," the head priest said, sighing. "I'm afraid that there isn't much you can do now. The Church tried to protect him as well, but Silehard is capable of bending the law to his own purposes."

That made Will frown. "What did he do?"

"He kept Captain Hawk in Redmond prison until two months ago, that much is certain. Rumour has it that the lad is still there, but I know that it's not true."

"How?"

"Two months ago, I went to get the confession of a man who was sentenced to death. He was the only one in the cells."

Will felt like his heart missed a beat. "Did Silehard have Nathaniel executed then?"

The head priest shook his head. "No, Silehard would never be so bold. However, some fates can be worse than death – and more profitable to our governor."

"What do you mean?"

"I see that you aren't from these parts," the head priest noted. "Captain Hawk was responsible for a major victory against the French three months ago and, naturally, the French didn't like this at all. They put a price on his head, hoping that someone would try and collect that reward."

It was then that realisation finally hit Will.

"Someone… like Silehard?"

The head priest only nodded, but Will had got his answer. And he didn't like it a bit.

"I understand. Thank you, Father," he said. And with that, he bowed his head and walked out, the head priest's parting words following him outside.

"God help you on your quest, my son."

--------------------

"Well, lad," Gibbs said as soon as Will came up to him. "Any luck?"

"For us, yes – but not for Nathaniel," Will answered with a sigh. "Come on, we need to get back to the Black Pearl."

Gibbs didn't need to be told twice. Nodding his acknowledgement, he followed the former blacksmith obediently.

However, neither he nor Will realised that they were being watched.


	6. Falaise De Fleur

Will leant against the rail of the Black Pearl, staring at the horizon. He breathed in the sea-air, letting the salty smell fill his lungs. He smiled before he could help it. If anyone told him a year ago that he would be sailing to unknown waters in the company of pirates, Will would have thought they were insane. But now, after the adventure he had been through to save Elizabeth and face Barbossa, things were very, _very _different.

_Elizabeth_…

Will's heart sank a bit and he couldn't help but think of his beloved.

What if she were worried about him?

What if she thought that he was dead?

However, Will knew that he didn't have any choice in the matter. He had to help a good man, whose only fault was that he was related to a pirate. And, who knows, perhaps he could even help the two brothers to make amends. It certainly sounded like a very nice thought.

Suddenly, Anamaria's voice rang through the air, cutting Will off his musings.

"Land ho!"

Will knew precisely what that meant. They were finally reaching Falaise de Fleur.

"All right, gentlemen! Time to change the sails!" Jack cried out to the rest of the crew, swaggering along the deck. "And, please…" he looked at his men, raising an eyebrow. "Put on something a bit more presentable. After all, we're supposed to be merchants."

The crew members just nodded their acknowledgement. As for Will, he regarded Jack quite suspiciously.

"Let me guess. I'll go around and start asking again?"

"You're getting good at this," Jack commented with a grin. "But this time, I'm coming with you."

"Oh?" Will said, surprised. "How come?"

Jack waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Well, I figured that you could use the company while in French territory."

Though that reason seemed logical, Will wasn't that easily fooled. "And you aren't afraid to show your face to the French, since you aren't wanted by them, right?"

Jack shrugged. "That too."

--------------------

Everything went according to plan. Will and Jack went to the harbourmaster and, after Jack said a very believable story that they came to the island to trade in some chocolate they got from the Dutch colonies, they were permitted to walk inside the town.

Will couldn't help but admire the town of Falaise de Fleur, for it was so large that it was separated into four separated sections. One section included the port, two sections consisted of the houses and the church, whereas the governor's mansion could easily be seen on the fourth section, on the top of a small hill. Not only that, but Will could definitely tell that the colony was quite prosperous. Most of the colonists were dressed in fine clothing, and Will could easily pick up the scent of perfume whenever a woman passed by him.

He couldn't ponder on that for long though. He was on the island to help Jack find his brother, and that was precisely what he planned to do.

"So… from where should we start our questioning?" Will asked, looking to his left and right in a curious manner.

"'We' won't start from anywhere, if you catch my drift," Jack answered. "You'll start from the port, and I'll start from the tavern."

Will eyed Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Because you can't begin your investigation without having some rum first?"

"Yes," Jack said with a smile, apparently missing the tone of sarcasm in Will's voice. "Come and meet me there in an hour."

And with that, he swaggered away before Will could raise any objections. So, Will didn't have much choice but start wandering around the port, hoping that someone would be willing to tell him about Nathaniel's fate.

It was easier said than done, though. After all, the priest at Redmond Church had told Will that the French viewed Nathaniel as a criminal. That meant one thing only. If Will started asking about him, he would easily be associated with Nathaniel – or worse, be considered Nathaniel's accomplice.

That was one of the reasons that Will decided that he had to be subtle about what he asked and whom. It was true that Jack was better at that than Will would ever be, but Will was at least willing to try.

Unfortunately, Will's efforts weren't enough. After an hour, Will didn't manage to get anything from the workers at the porter or any of the merchants that happened to be there. Hoping that Jack had better luck than him, Will decided to head to the tavern and find the pirate.

It didn't take Will long to find the tavern or Jack. After all, it would be hard to miss a half-drunk pirate bragging at the top of his voice about his 'adventures' in Singapore. Even more when said half-drunk pirate grabbed Will into a crashing bear-hug and started telling everyone about Will's father.

"Fine man he was. It's a shame he's not here with us now to see his son following into his footsteps!"

Will was sure that his face was now scarlet in his embarrassment. Wishing to get away from all the stares at his person, he quickly dragged Jack to the darkest corner of the tavern and made him sit on the bench.

"Are you out of your mind? Just how much rum did you have?"

Jack frowned and looked at his hand, pinching each of his fingers as though counting. "One…"

Will gave him an 'as if' look, something that made Jack grin.

"… after another."

Will's hands clenched into fists and glared at his friend.

"Damn it, Jack. There is a reason we're here! You should know; you kidnapped me for it."

"I do remember, kid. But when you're in Rome, you must do what the Romans do," Jack replied, still grinning like silly. "Otherwise it's no fun."

"But how are we to find out where your brother is?" Will insisted. "I didn't learn anything new, and now you--"

"He's still alive," Jack interrupted the former blacksmith, becoming quite serious. "The peace treaty between France and England is still in its baby steps, and neither party wants to ruin it by doing something stupid, savvy?"

"Like executing any British citizens?" Will asked.

"Precisely," Jack answered.

"But… if Nathaniel wasn't executed, what happened to him?"

"That, my boy, we're going to have to find out."

"How?" Will, asked, feeling quite sceptical about matters.

It was then that, to the former blacksmith's surprise, a group of soldiers walked up to them.

"Excuse me, _monsieurs_," the commander said in English in quite the audible accent. "You are under arrest for crimes against his majesty, the king of France."

Will stood up at once, finding himself at sword point. Realising his mistake, the young man held up his palms in a gesture of peace.

"There must be some mistake," he said calmly. "We have done nothing wrong."

"Oh really?" the soldier said. "Just because your captain was put under trial, it doesn't mean you have gotten away with it. Now follow me quietly, or we might have to use force. Choose."

However, Will was now too stunned to pay attention to the French commander's words. He couldn't understand about which captain the commander could be talking about, since Jack was right here with him.

Unless…

Will turned to Jack, who was still sitting with a very innocent look on his face.

"Why do they think we are part of Nathaniel's crew?" he hissed.

Jack made a face of mock realisation.

"I think that something like that must have slipped out of my mouth on my fifth mug of rum or so."

If the soldiers hadn't grabbed Will at that very moment, Will would have lunged at Jack and strangled him.

--------------------

The next thing Will knew, he and Jack were inside the Governor's mansion, waiting for the governor himself to appear. Will wanted nothing more than free himself from the shackles that were clasped on his wrists and ankles, but Jack seemed very calm. In fact, he kept looking at the richly decorations - especially at a set of silver candlesticks on a table nearby - without paying any attention to the angry glares his guards were giving him.

But Jack's eyes didn't wander for long. The sound of a door opening drew both prisoners' attention to their right. Sure enough, a pair of servants stepped inside in quite the dignified manner, holding the door for the governor of Falaise de Fleur.

The soldiers bowed their heads at once, although the governor himself seemed to hardly pay any attention to his men. He simply walked up to his lavish chair and sat down.

Only then did he turn to the commander of his troops, looking at him in an almost bored manner. Will listened carefully as they made a brief dialogue in French, but he didn't manage to get anything. He only discerned Nathaniel's name and two other names mentioned amid all the incomprehensible words that reached his ears.

Finally, the governor nodded in what looked like in understanding; then regarded both Will and Jack closely.

"Well, _monsieurs_," the governor said, this time in English, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Vincent LeBlanc, the governor of this island. You, on the other hand, appear to be trouble."

"Yes, we are. You got us," Jack said.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Will exclaimed in disbelief. They were supposed to get themselves _out _of this mess!

"I see your friend is less cooperative than you," Governor LeBlanc noted, looking on as Will tried to get himself free once more.

"Pay no attention to him," Jack said, trying to wave his right hand dismissively and dragging his left hand in the process too; his wrists were shackled like Will's. "He's missing certain parts and that makes him pretty high-strung. He doesn't know what's good for him."

That last sentence was directed at him, Will was sure of it. Understanding what Jack asked of him and deciding that perhaps he should try and trust his friend just this once, he stopped fighting.

"Ah…" Governor LeBlanc said with a bit of relief. "Now that this inconvenience has been sorted out, I want you to answer me quickly and truthfully. How are you related to Victory and its captain, Nathaniel Hawk?"

"I think your commander already told you all about that, mate," Jack replied. "So why don't you just quicken this procedure a bit and tell us our sentence?"

The governor blinked in evident surprise. "I've never seen anyone so eager to be sentenced," he said.

"Consider it a friendly gesture, since I like you," Jack replied. "Now… the sentence?"

"What?" Oh, _oui_…" Governor LeBlanc said. "Well, I now sentence you to twenty years of hard labour in the mines of--"

But Governor LeBlanc didn't have time to finish, because it was then that the sound of a door busting open made everyone turn around.

The soldiers didn't have time to react as everyone was suddenly held at gunpoint by a large group of men, armed to the teeth and with pieces of cloth over their heads to hide their faces.

Nobody moved. Nobody, that is, except for Jack, who slapped his forehead with a muttered "Bugger!" before he glared at the man closest to him.

"Gibbs, I thought I was clear on my instructions. You would wait till the guards led us out and then… _then _you would attack!"

The eyes of the masked man, the only thing visible because of the cloth, reflected his puzzlement. That wasn't a good sign, Will could feel it.

"Jack?"

"Wait a moment, I'm talking to Gibbs here."

The masked man turned to his companion next to him, and they both shrugged.

No, Will was now sure of it. Things weren't right at all.

"Jack…"

Jack was hardly paying any attention to Will; he was busy with his lecturing.

"Not only that, Gibbs, but now you've ruined our opportunity to find Nate's whereabouts. Your only saving grace is your mask, in fact. That, I have to admit, was a nice touch."

"Jack, no!"

Will's warning came too late. Jack had done the mistake of removing the armed man's mask… revealing a comely man about Jack's age with long hair and neatly trimmed moustache.

Jack blinked, leaned forward to take a closer look at the man's features, and then took a step back again.

Grey eyes locked on Jack's form unwaveringly.

"You aren't in my crew, are you, mate?"

The man's expression was quite unreadable as he slowly shook his head.

Jack cleared his throat. "My bad. Awfully sorry." And with that, he placed the cloth back over the man's head.

That, however, hardly fazed the once again masked man.

"Gentlemen, pry the prisoners away from the French hands, if you please," he said, his voice quite cultured and smooth.

Three more masked men complied with the orders. Two of them grabbed Jack, whereas the third one placed Will's arms behind his back. Will squirmed for a moment, but the other man's grip on him simply tightened.

"_Seňor_, it would be to your best interest if you didn't do that. You'll only hurt yourself."

Will stopped, realising that his captor had a point.

"This is foolishness," Governor LeBlanc said, now out of his stunned shock. "The soldiers will get you the moment you step outside the mansion."

"I think not," the commander of the intruders said. "It would appear your men outside have already been disposed off." He faced Jack, giving him quite the suspicious look. "_Your _men's work, I suppose."

Jack shrugged, smiling innocently.

"All right," the masked man said and turned back to Governor LeBlanc. "Now, since this has been taken care of, I fear we must make sure you don't call for reinforcements, my dear governor."

LeBlanc swallowed, certainly not liking the sound of that. And, indeed, a few minutes later, the Governor and his guards were struggling in vain against their bonds as they watched the masked men and their prisoners exit, wearing _their _uniforms. LeBlanc especially could only let out a muffled scream of outrage, the best he could do since he was gagged, when he saw Jack grab the set of silver candlesticks that the pirate had eyed before.

"Silence is condescension," Jack noted with a broad smile. "Good to see you have no objections, mate."

"Jack!" Will cried, feeling his patience wearing very, _very _thin.

"Coming!" Jack replied sweetly, putting on LeBlanc's long white wig to complete his guise.

--------------------

The masked men, Will and Jack got out of the building without much problem. However, as soon as they stepped on the street, they found themselves surrounded by yet _another _group of masked raiders. The citizens, who were unfortunate to see everything, instantly ran for cover.

If anyone had stayed behind, they would have certainly noticed that the particular group was quite strange. For one could easily discern among them a very short man, a woman and a parrot that kept squawking: "Fork over the goods!"

No one moved, as all of them were at each other's gunpoint.

"Uh… Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Right here, cap'n," Gibbs said, nodding slightly.

"Ah, good," Jack declared, quite relieved. He turned to the grey-eyed man that was standing beside him. "That's my crew."

"A rowdy folk for that matter, too," the man noted with a shake of his head. At the next moment, he faced Jack, a very hard look in his eyes. "You're pirates."

"And you aren't?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Not out of choice," the man replied enigmatically before pressing his gun on Jack's side. "Call off your men."

Jack moved the barrel of the gun slightly aside. "And why should I do that, mate?"

The man pointed the gun again at the pirate. "Because it won't be long before someone warns the soldiers, and then we will find ourselves in a far worse mess than the one we're now."

Jack frowned. "Good point." He moved the barrel away from him again and patted the man on the shoulder. "Well, time for us to go then, eh? Nice meeting you."

The grey-eyed man turned his gun again to Jack. "I never said anything about you and your friend. You have much to answer for."

Jack sighed melodramatically and moved the barrel away a third time. "Now here's where you might find me disagreeing. Our business isn't any of yours, savvy?"

Right on cue, the man pointed his gun back at Jack. "I'm afraid it is. We've been following you since Redmond Island, and we know what you're looking for."

"And what might that be?"

The man never got to answer, because it was then that everyone heard shouts in the distance.

"This isn't good," the Spanish-sounding man commented, facing his commander. "We should leave now."

The grey-eyed man nodded his understanding and cast his gaze on Gibbs. "There's a small abandoned island southeast of Falaise de Fleur. Meet us there in an hour."

"This is all fancy promises, sir," Gibbs said. "Why should we trust you?"

"Because three lives depend on it, and two of them are your friends'," the man answered simply and then turned to his own men. "Let's leave gentlemen! We've just outstayed our welcome!"

And with that, both groups separated in different directions. All Will could do was pray that nothing bad would come out of that.

TBC…


	7. Aboard The Victory

The ship still moved swiftly on the surface of the water; Will could feel it as he stayed in the cabin where his captors had placed him. Jack wasn't with him, but that was to be expected. It wasn't the best idea to keep any prisoners together, after all.

Still, Will had to admit that things weren't all that bad. For one thing, he wasn't tied up anymore, so he could move about quite freely. Furthermore, the cabin was comfortable and with ample space, making it almost hospitable. And lastly but not least, he wasn't treated unkindly. One of the sailors even brought him a tasty meal so that he could assuage his hunger.

Just then, the door opened and another man stepped inside. Will regarded him curiously, since the newcomer didn't look like a sailor. He wasn't strongly built and his hands weren't calloused at all. His expression was serene and, frankly, his whole countenance told Will that he was now dealing with an educated man.

"Ah…" the man said, casting his gaze on the table. "I see you finished your lunch. Good. That means you're feeling comfortable."

However, Will heard the foreign accent and he cocked his head in mild surprise.

"You're French."

The man blinked; then chuckled good-humouredly. "Actually, I'm Belgian. But it's fine; a lot of people get it wrong the first time." He extended his hand. "I'm Artois Voisey, a doctor."

Will looked at Artois' hand for a few moments, until he decided he could indulge the doctor. He completed the handshake.

"Will Turner. Which ship is this?"

Artois raised an eyebrow. "It looks to me, Mr. Turner, that you aren't from these parts. Otherwise you would have certainly recognised the Victory."

Will felt his eyes widening at this. "'Victory'? This is Nathaniel Hawk's ship?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"The one and only," Artois answered with a nod. "So, you must understand, we have every reason to try and find our captain. What I don't understand is what _you _could possibly want from Hawk – even though it worked to our advantage."

Will realised now that he was back again at that familiar situation, where he had to explain himself on Jack's behalf.

That had gone far enough.

"If you want any answers, you'd better talk to my friend."

Artois sighed ruefully. "That wasn't the kind of reply I was hoping for, but it will have to do, I suppose. What is your friend's name?"

"Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl," Will replied with a huff. "And I wish you good luck questioning him."

But Artois' expression became quite mischievous as he grinned at Will and answered: "I won't have to anymore."

Only then did it dawn on Will what had just happened.

"You tricked me!"

Artois shrugged. "I simply made a question to verify my suspicions. It's good to see that I was correct… and surprised as well."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Artois beckoned Will to follow him outside, something that the former blacksmith didn't expect. Then again, the sailors that were standing guard outside the cabin didn't expect it either, and they would have drawn their weapons for sure if it weren't for Artois signalling to them that everything was fine.

The sailors left, though grudgingly.

"Captain Hawk is a good man, but also very proud. Almost as proud as his brother," Artois said, once he was sure no one but Will would hear him. "Yes, I know about those two. And I also know that they didn't part in the friendliest of terms. By the look on your face, I see you do too."

Will nodded before he could help it.

"So…" Artois continued on, regarding Will quite sceptically now. "He really wants to help his brother?"

"We've been searching for any news of Nathaniel for some time now," Will said.

"Oh?" Artois raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "He actually asked for your help?"

Will winced. "Not exactly. He kidnapped me first."

Artois shook his head at that. "If your friend always talks everyone into helping him out like _this, _then it's no wonder Captain Hawk wants nothing to do with him."

"But the fact that he wants to find Nathaniel is a good sign, isn't it?" Will pointed out. "It means he's willing to put their differences behind."

"Yes, it certainly seems so," Artois admitted. "Even so, things won't be that easy. We still have no knowledge of the captain's whereabouts, and I'm afraid we're running out of time."

Will certainly didn't expect to hear that. "What do you mean?"

Artois sighed. "When the captain was captured, he was still recovering from jungle fever. I doubt he was treated kindly since his captivity, so he might have even relapsed in the meantime."

Will tensed. "You're afraid Nathaniel could be dying."

"If he's not dead already," Artois said.

"So what is there to be done?" Will asked.

"There's one more option. But it's not in my place to tell you what it is."

"Then whose is it?"

Artois didn't anything this time. He simply drew a key from his pocket and unlocked the door to his left.

When the door opened, Jack lifted his gaze from the lock and leapt back. At the next moment, he was smiling quite innocently and his hands were behind his back.

"I was checking for rust," he declared.

"I'm sure you were, _monsieur,_" Artois said dryly. "But, you'll have to continue later. The new captain of victory, Joacquin De Masse, wants to speak with you."

Jack blinked in mild surprise. In the end, though, he just threw away the pin he had been attempting to hide in his hands.

"All right. Lead the way."

--------------------

Artois led both Will and Jack on deck, not minding the stares the trio received as they passed by the crewmembers of the _Victory_. However, Will couldn't help but feel quite self-conscious, and he hoped that the meeting with that De Masse person would end soon.

Just then, he saw the doctor walk up to a tall man who was standing proudly on the prow. He watched them as they exchanged a few whispered words and, finally, the tall man faced him and Jack.

Will felt his eyes widening when he realised that the tall man was actually the grey-eyed, moustached man who led the raid in Governor LeBlanc's mansion. Will supposed he should have expected it, though. De Masse's commanding air was quite discernible, especially in the way he regarded first Will and then Jack.

"I believe you both know where you are," De Masse said.

Before Will had time to answer, Jack spoke first.

"I love what Nate's done with the ship! Last time I saw it, it was a miracle it could float!" he said, looking around him. "Dad wasn't sure, but I always knew that boy had it in him! Wasted talent, I tell you!"

De Masse raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack with quite the scrutiny.

"It seems you know Captain Hawk then," he said. "When Mr. Voisey told me so, I found it hard to believe it. Now I'm afraid I have to admit that he was correct." He sighed a bit. "You'll have to pardon my ill manners. Though you're pirates, you're still related to a good man and we could have treated you better."

"Is that why you wanted to see us?" Will asked at that point.

"Partly," De Masse replied, a polite smile tugging on his lips. "I also want to offer you a proposition."

Jack shrugged. "Propositions are always good, as long as they're beneficial to me."

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, glaring at his friend.

However, De Masse didn't seem to be bothered. "Spoke like a true pirate," he noted, his contempt audible in his tone. "I assure you, Captain Sparrow, the proposition will prove beneficial for both of us."

"Then I'm listening," Jack replied.

De Masse knitted his fingers as though about to give a lecture. "The crewmembers of this ship, myself included, have been looking for our captain for the last three months. You're looking for him as well. I believe it would be to both parties' best interests if we worked together in order to locate Nathaniel Hawk."

"And how do you suppose we could do that?" asked Jack.

"A first step of good faith would be to tell us what you know thus far. You were in Falaise De Fleur for a reason, after all."

"Faith might be a nice word to a gentleman like yourself, mate, but there's no such word in a pirate's vocabulary, savvy?" Jack replied. "That means you'll have to be the one to take that step."

A small frown creased De Masse's features. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you so eager to find your captain even after all this time?"

Will had to admit that that was a good question. When Jack had informed the crewmembers of _his _ship, the _Arabella_, about his 'demise', they sailed away without as much as a second thought. So what was it that made the difference in Nathaniel's case?

De Masse's frown deepened. He contemplated matters for some time, and then he called a name.

"Rys!"

At the next moment, a young dark-skinned man walked up to De Masse. "Yes, Sir?"

"How did you meet Captain Hawk?"

"He offered me a job when no one else would," Rys answered.

Will blinked in surprise, for he suddenly remembered what that elderly woman back in Redmond had told him about Nathaniel. Now her son was right before Will's very eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Mace. Please find Mr. Saldanha for me now, please."

The boatswain complied. A few minutes later, he returned, and there was another man with him.

"_Seňor?_" Saldanha asked. Will immediately recognised him as the Spanish-speaking sailor back at LeBlanc's mansion.

"Can you tell these gentlemen how did you end up on board the 'Victory'?"

Saldanha nodded. "I was kidnapped on my way to Isla Muelle, when I wanted to visit my father. Captain Hawk volunteered to give the ransom to my kidnappers at the appointed place and time. So I stayed aboard the 'Victory' in exchange for my services as a navigator."

"Hold on, mate," Jack asked at that moment. "Are you telling me that Nate _gave _them the money?"

"Down to the last coin," Saldanha answered.

Jack slapped his forehead and muttered something unpleasant under his breath. Will just sighed, since he had expected that kind of reaction from his friend.

However, the list was far from over. Next, De Masse called a sailor, who said that Nathaniel had paid all his debts, whereas another sailor said that his daughter was held hostage by a pirate and Nathaniel had saved her. Then, a quartermaster said that Nathaniel rescued him when his former captain was about to kill him.

"As for me," De Masse said finally, "I'm grateful to him for offering his services to the Catholic Church and helped us disband a group of heretics who were bold enough to abduct children for their purposes." He regarded Jack closely. "As you can see, Captain Sparrow, we wouldn't want to abandon him when he didn't do that to us."

Jack didn't say anything, and Will noticed that his face didn't look the right colour at all. De Masse didn't seem all that concerned about it though. He simply nodded and turned to the rest of the crewmembers, barking out orders in order to meet with the Black Pearl.

Only then did Will decide to speak to Jack.

"Are you all right?"

Jack's eyes reflected his defeat. "No. I'm related to charity incarnated."

--------------------

It didn't take long for the Victory to reach its rendezvous point. The Black Pearl was already there, anchored by the shore, whereas Gibbs and Anamaria were on the beach, waiting impatiently for De Masse. And though they were relieved to see that Jack and Will were safe, even accompanying De Masse on the shore, they couldn't help but regard him in a suspicious manner.

Thankfully, Jack put a stop to it.

"Sorry, Mr. Gibbs, but under the circumstances, you'll have to put up with this gentleman's presence for a little while longer. We're on the same side for now, savvy?"

Gibbs and Anamaria complied, but it was difficult for them. De Masse didn't seem too troubled, though. In fact, as soon as the typical introductions and greeting were over and done with, he sat on a rock nearby and went straight to business.

"As you well know by now, we've been searching for Captain Hawk for the last three months. However, we came up with nothing so far, except for unfounded rumours. In fact, we have reasons to believe that most of those rumours are spread so that we either fall into a trap, or to make sure we lose all trails to the captain's whereabouts."

"But for what purpose?" Will asked, not really understanding.

"Because of what happened on our last mission," De Masse said. "Captain Hawk was ordered by Sir Robert Silehard to retrieve a group of captive British officers who had vital information for England. Though the captain succeeded, one of the officers died aboard the Victory."

"What you're saying is that Governor Silehard didn't arrest Nate because of our relation," Jack pointed out.

"Indeed," De Masse said.

"Then why?" Will asked.

De Masse sighed. "Artois told me that, when the officer was dying, he asked to see Captain Hawk in private. Though the captain was sick and he shouldn't leave his quarters, Artois allowed the meeting. Nobody knows what they talked about. However, half an hour later, the officer was dead and we busied ourselves with the funeral."

"And then Nathaniel was arrested," Will noted.

"Yes."

That had Will thinking hard. "This can't be a coincidence."

"It isn't," Jack intervened. "That officer had a secret, and now Silehard thinks that the secret has been passed down to Nate."

"That was my conclusion as well," De Masse said. "I do not know what kind of secret it might be, but it has compromised Captain Hawk badly."

"So where do you think he's kept?" Will asked.

"We don't know. All we've managed to do so far is follow leads, hoping somehow that we would finally come across a valid one. And then, when we heard word of someone looking for Captain Hawk, we decided to investigate matters."

"And that's how you ended up following us in Falaise de Fleur," Gibbs said.

De Masse nodded.

"But that means all the clues we've been following were wrong!" Will exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find Nathaniel now?"

Surprisingly enough, Jack smiled. "Not all the clues, mate."

Everyone turned to Jack, staring at him as though he had gone mad.

TBC…


	8. Back To Greenford

"Greenford? Why Greenford, of all places?" Will asked, following Jack around the deck of the Black Pearl. Victory could be seen in the distance, following closely behind after De Masse agreed to accompany Jack back to the British colonies.

"Think about it, Will," Jack said with a smile of someone who was well on his way to find a long-lost treasure, "If all those clues we've been following so far were fake, it means someone was _planting _them, savvy?"

"So what you're saying is that it was Silehard who planted those rumours," Will said.

"He has the money and the means to pull off that trick," Jack replied. "He wanted us as far away as possible so we wouldn't find Nate's real whereabouts."

"And you think that's Oxbay Island?"

"It makes sense, mate," Jack said. "Silehard would want to keep a close eye on Nate and also make sure Nate didn't try to escape."

"But still… why Greenford?"

"Because there are mines just a couple of miles outside of town. They're the perfect hiding place." Jack walked up to Anamaria, who was currently controlling the steering wheel. "I'll take that from here if you please."

Anamaria simply nodded her acknowledgment and walked away, letting Jack take control of the ship. Jack grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, whistling a small happy tune as he did so.

Will wasn't cheerful in the least though.

"If that's true, then Nathaniel couldn't be in any worse place," he said. "He could die there, Jack."

"Don't worry, Silehard won't let that happen," Jack said, waving his hand dismissively. "He still needs Nate."

"For how long? Nathaniel--"

"Nate doesn't just spill any secrets he has. That's one good thing about him," Jack said. "He'll be fine till we get to Greenford and get him out of the mines."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Will asked. "I doubt we can walk in and simply take him with us."

"No," Jack replied with a grin. "That's why I have a plan."

Will swallowed. Whenever Jack said that he had a plan, it meant bad news for Will himself.

--------------------

By nightfall, both the Victory and the Black Pearl had arrived close to Oxbay island; everyone could see its shadowy outline in the horizon through the spy-glass. So, Jack ordered Gibbs to light a lantern and signal to Joacquin De Masse that it was time they talked about their next course of action.

Sure enough, a quarter of an hour later, De Masse came on board the Black Pearl, escorted by Rys and Saldanha.

"Well, Mr. De Masse," Jack said, keeping one hand on his belt and shifting his weight on both legs as though he was exchanging pleasantries with the Maltese knight. "I do believe you mentioned a path through the Oxbay jungle."

"Indeed, I said that," De Masse replied. "Captain Hawk used it to rescue the English officers."

"How many do you think know about it?"

"Not many, as far as I know," De Masse said. "And even the few ones who know the path don't care to walk it; they consider it dangerous."

"Well, then… it seems that this works to our advantage," Jack declared. "My men and I will take that path and--"

"I don't think so, Mr. Sparrow," De Masse interrupted. "You need me and Mr. Mace in order to show you the right way."

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "And it's very polite of you, I'm sure. But let me remind you that blood relations come first, savvy?"

"You may tell that to the guards that you come across when you take a wrong turn," De Masse replied dryly. "The Greenford mines are very well guarded, considering the worst criminals of the Caribbean are doing their time there. Your… band… might not be able to deal with all of them."

Will winced inwardly. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to coexist with the worst of people in a dark place such as the mines, his health steadily decreasing. And he couldn't possibly think how horrible Nathaniel would look when they found – provided they found him still alive.

"Jack, he's right."

Jack blinked, looking at Will with a bemused expression. Will, on the other hand, simply continued on.

"He's your brother and you want to see him safe; I understand that. But arguing amongst ourselves isn't helping Nathaniel. We need to work together in order to get him out."

De Masse raised an eyebrow and regarded Will curiously. "I suppose you have a plan to suggest?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Will replied without hesitation. "If the guards are that much of a problem, then your and Jack's men can distract them. Meanwhile, Jack, you, Mr. Mace, Mr. Saldanha and I will enter the mines and rescue Nathaniel."

"You do realise, Mr. Turner, that the mines are vast and Captain Hawk could be anywhere?" De Masse pointed out.

"Then we will separate if we have to," Will said. "We can find Nathaniel faster that way."

"_If_ we can handle the rest of the guards," Saldanha said, looking at Will quite meaningfully. It was obvious that he didn't consider Will strong enough to fight.

Will answered in a blink of an eye. He unsheathed his sword and, before Saldanha could react, threw it at him. The sword embedded itself on the mast right beside Saldanha, barely missing the man's cheek and ear.

Saldanha first stared at the sword, then back to Will, his eyes wide open in stunned shock.

Will smirked. "And just so you know… I _didn't_ miss."

De Masse tapped a finger on the scabbard of his sword, considering his options carefully. In the end, he nodded his acquiescence.

"Very well. Mr. Sparrow, if you don't have any objections, I believe we can go through with the plan at once."

Jack patted Will on the shoulder, a big grin on his lips. "Any plan of William Bootstrap's kid is good enough in my book."

Will could only smile, the praise almost making him blush.

--------------------

Using the cover of the night, both ships set anchor close to an isolated beach without being noticed by the lookouts, then the crewmembers lowered four boats and swiftly rowed towards the beach. De Masse and Rys stayed on the prow in order to guide the boats close to an abandoned lighthouse, for it would be the starting point of the rescue operation. Jack, Will and Saldanha, on the other hand, checked their weapons to make sure they were in good condition. They knew they were in for a long and hard fight.

Ten minutes later, the men had disembarked and hid the boats behind some rock formations, intending to use them again once they got Nathaniel out of the mines. They moved through the thick foliage swiftly and without error, even though there was no moon. De Masse knew the way like the back of hi hand, so it wasn't long before everyone reached a few feet away from a make-shift fort. It was wooden and poorly crafted, but Will could discern the shapes of about a dozen guards at least. He didn't dare think how many there were inside the fort.

"There are about fifteen soldiers standing on the fort," De Masse said in that moment, cutting off Will's train of thought. "However, there are about fifty soldiers in the mines, keeping vigilance on the prisoners, separated in small groups throughout the sectors."

"Which means we have to find out in which sector they have Nate," Jack figured out, then turned to Anamaria. "Do you think you can draw the guards' attention?"

"Just do your job and we'll do ours," the woman said, totting her pistol.

"Good. Go," Jack said, nodding in the direction of some bushes, thus giving her the signal that she should start the mock attack. Anamaria nodded her understanding, and she beckoned the crewmembers of the Black Pears to follow her.

"Should you appoint this kind of task to a woman?" De Masse asked, regarding the retreating form of Anamaria curiously.

"I trust her more than I trust you, mate, and that's saying a lot," Jack answered. "As soon as we hear the first gunshots, we make our move."

They didn't have to wait for long before the sound of shouting and gunfire filled the air. In the next moment, the guards left their posts and hurried to the source of the fight, Will, Jack, Will, Gibbs, De Masse, Rys and Saldanha saw the chance they had been waiting for. Moving as stealthily as possible, they approached the fort and swiftly climbed over the wooden wall. Thankfully, the jump to the ground wasn't big, so all five men landed on their feet easily.

"All right, which way?" Will asked, looking at his surroundings cautiously, sword in hand.

"Now that will be a problem," Rys said. To the men's dismay, there wasn't just one entrance, but _three_.

"Then we don't have much of a choice," De Masse declared. "Mr. Mace and I will take the left entrance, Mr. Saldanha and Mr. Gibbs--"

"Hold on, mate," Jack said, practically out of the blue. "Are you a captain?"

"Jack! We don't have time for this!" Will exclaimed.

"There's always time when it comes to matters of hierarchy, savvy?" Jack said simply, never taking his eyes off De Masse. "So what's it gonna be?"

De Masse tightened his jaw. Nevertheless, he nodded his acquiescence and allowed Jack to continue.

"Excellent! Now, as we were saying…" With that, Jack pointed at each man. "Mr. Mace and Mr. De Masse will take the left entrance, Mr. Saldanha and Gibbs will take the middle one, and I will take the right."

Will's eyes widened at this, and the young man quickly grabbed Jack by the arm before the hardened pirate followed the rest of the team into the caves.

"You know I can fight," he hissed angrily.

"Oh, I know you can, kid," Jack replied with a small grin. "That isn't what worries me."

Will looked at Jack incredulously. "Then what is?"

Jack patted Will on the shoulder. "That you'll tell Nate the wrong thing if you find him."

Will didn't know what to say to that and, by the time he had opened his mouth to speak, Jack was gone. All that was left for Will to do was to wait outside the entrances, kicking an invisible stone in indignation. After everything he had done, Will hoped that Jack would trust him more than that. Apparently, it wasn't so.

A twig snapping behind him prodded Will in action. He turned around abruptly, raising his sword, and directed it to the British soldier who tried to sneak up on him.

"No, please!" the soldier exclaimed, dropping his sword at once. "I have a wife and four children waiting for me back home!"

"You didn't think of that when you tried to attack me on the back," Will pointed out. But, he also knew that he was in luck. "Tell me what I want to know and I might let you live. Where's Nathaniel Hawk?"

The soldier frowned. "Nathaniel Hawk? I don't know anyone by that--"

Will pressed his sword closer to the man's neck. "I think you do. A man in his thirties, sent here about three months ago!" He paused momentarily as another thought occurred to him. "He was ill when they brought him here."

Realisation caught up with the soldier. "No. 345? He's locked in a shack close to the entrance. He could hardly stand up today and he was delaying everyone's work."

Will clenched his jaw at that. Voisey's fears came true after all.

"You had better be telling the truth," he said, his tone dangerous. "Take me there."

The soldier nodded his understanding meekly, then started walking. Will didn't drop his guard though. He kept the soldier at sword point, until they reached the shack the soldier talked about.

"In there?" Will asked.

The soldier nodded.

"Do you have the key?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then hand it over," Will said. "Slowly."

The soldier did as he was told, shifting his weight in a nervous manner and his eyes locked on the sword.

"Good," Will said once he had the key. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

The soldier didn't need to be told twice. He was gone in a matter of seconds, running as fast as his feet could carry him. Will, on the other hand, used the key to unlock the door and stepped cautiously inside.

The room was dark, the small lamp on a small table in the centre of the room extinguished. Even so, Will managed to see the outline of a man lying motionless on an old bed. Though the man was clearly in his prime, Will winced to see the emaciated state in which he was. The soldiers were certainly not very kind in their treatment.

"Nathaniel?"

Will didn't get any response. The man seemed to be unconscious. Will quickly walked over to the man and shook him by the shoulder.

"Nathaniel Hawk!"

Finally, after what felt like hours, the man opened his eyes wearily. "If Silehard's here, save him the trouble and tell him my answer's still 'no'." And with that, he shut his eyes again.

"No, wait!" Will exclaimed, shaking Nathaniel more violently this time. Nathaniel snapped his eyes open, staring incredulously at Will. "I'm a friend of Jack's! I'm here to rescue you!"

"Friend of… Jack's?"

"Yes," Will said. "Come on, can you stand?"

"I'll try," Nathaniel said, and pushed himself on his feet. His legs seemed weak and ready to unbuckle underneath him, nevertheless the young captain managed to stay up without wobbling too much. "You… will have to lead the way. I'm too weak…"

"All right. Keep close to me," Will said, and turned on his heel.

The last thing he registered before blacking out was something heavy dropping on his head and Nathaniel saying with a snort:

"Nice try. Jack doesn't have any friends."

_TBC..._


	9. A Not So Happy Reunion

"Will?"

That was the first thing that Will registered as he slowly became alert once more. He wasn't sure who was calling him, but the former blacksmith intended to ignore him if he could help it. His head was killing him.

"Will…"

Will groaned and lolled his head sideways. That sing-song voice was worse than an exploding cannonball to his ears right now, and he wanted it as far away as possible.

"Will!"

Somebody shook him violently, and Will finally opened his eyes to come face to face with Jack. Jack grinned, his golden teeth shining in quite the irritating way.

"Glad to see you awake," the captain declared.

Will let out a noise like a growl and pushed Jack away. He sat up, finally noticing that he was lying on a bed, and checked his surroundings.

He was back on the Black Pearl. The room was all too familiar.

"What happened?" Will asked, wincing to hear his voice sounding so thick.

"Well, Will, my boy, you can pat yourself on the back, because you found Nate," Jack said, and he sat on a chair nearby in his own nonchalant way. "The bad thing is that you also told him the wrong thing."

Will frowned as he tried to remember, but his head gave him quite the hard time. So, he decided to simply take Jack's word for it. Rubbing his forehead, he looked around once more.

"Where is Nathaniel now?"

"That Belgian doctor is mothering him in the other room," Jack answered. "The bloody idiot took two steps out of that shack after knocking you out, but then passed out himself."

Will looked at Jack worriedly. "Is he--?"

"No. He'll live," Jack said, waving his head in a dismissive manner. "He just needs some rest to get his strength back, and afterwards he and I are going to have a very long talk."

"About?" Will asked.

"About getting back on Silehard, mate," Jack answered, as though he was stating the most obvious thing in the world. "Nobody does that to a Sparrow and gets away with it."

Will blinked. He certainly didn't think Jack could be so protective of Nathaniel. The, again, he supposed it was a brother thing. Being an only child, Will wasn't familiar with sibling relationships.

"And then I can go back to Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Of course! Just as I promised!" Jack answered and stood up. "Now you have some rest and dream of young Miss Swann, I'll go check on Nate."

Will nodded his understanding and, as Jack walked out the door, he lied down and closed his eyes again. He intended to follow Jack's advice, because, after all, the worst was over. Will was sure of it.

--------------------

It was early in the morning when Will woke up once more and decided to take a stroll around the ship. Most of the crew was sleeping with the exception of Gibbs, who was at the steering wheel, and the parrot, who was up on the mast and chatting incessantly.

Just then, Will caught sight of someone else on the deck. He was leaning forward on the rail, his arms crossed and his face still slightly pale, but he certainly seemed a lot stronger… albeit in a brooding mood.

"Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel turned around in surprise, but he huffed at the next moment.

"You again." With that, he returned his gaze to the sea-green horizon.

Will was slightly taken aback. He had expected a better greeting than this, especially after all the trouble he went through to find the man.

"Should you be up and about so soon?" he asked politely, deciding to have another try. "Your jungle fever--"

"Is currently in recess, thank you for your concern," Nathaniel said, cutting Will off. He remained silent for a moment, then sighed and a sad look settled in his grey eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take out my frustration on you. How's your head?"

"It's better," Will answered, boldly standing beside Nathaniel. "You didn't hit me that hard."

"Only because I was that weak," Nathaniel pointed out wryly. "Next time, don't say you're Jack's friend. It'll save you from a lot of grief."

"I won't," Will answered, catching the bitter tone in Nathaniel's voice. "I take it you're upset with Jack, then?"

"Have been for the last fifteen years," Nathaniel said, and he regarded Will curiously. "I'm surprised that you came up to that conclusion so quickly."

Will frowned a bit, unsure whether he should take this as a compliment or not. "Jack told me about your relation. And I know that Jack can be… trying."

Nathaniel snorted. "Now that's the understatement of the century."

"He still went out of his way to help you," Will pointed out. "That must count for something."

"Yes… it shows how far Jack will go to get what he wants."

Will stared at Nathaniel in disbelief. He opened his mouth to ask the older man what did he mean by that, but he never got the chance. De Masse came up to them and whispered something in Nathaniel's ear. Nathaniel nodded his understanding and whispered something back before De Masse was gone once more. The young captain drummed the rail a couple of times in an absentminded manner, then turned to Will again.

"Do you have a name?"

Will didn't know what to think of the oddity of the question. "It's William Turner."

"Ah." The older man turned on his heel and started walking away. "Goodbye then, Mr. Turner."

Will frowned for a second time in the last few minutes, not really understanding what Nathaniel meant by that. That is, until he saw Nathaniel heading for one of the boats attached to the sides of the Black Pearl. Feeling his eyes widening in realisation, he hurried after Nathaniel.

"You're leaving?" he asked incredulously.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and kept walking. "You catch on fast," he commented dryly. "Yes, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"That, Mr. Turner, is my business, not yours."

"You're still a wanted man," Will pointed out. "When Silehard finds out you've escaped the mines of Greenford, he'll come after you."

"I'd rather deal with him rather than my brother, Mr. Turner," Nathaniel said.

Now Will was downright perplexed. "Jack saved you!" he exclaimed. "I realise you didn't part under the best of circumstances out there, but--"

Nathaniel heaved a very deep huff and shook his head. "Good Lord, you really _are _naïve, aren't you? No wonder Jack picked you for the job of finding me!"

Will froze, scarcely believing his ears. "What?"

Nathaniel grabbed Will from the collar of his shirt and dragged him somewhere quiet so they could talk.

"Silehard had asked me to rescue an officer, who was investigating the missing treasures of Francis Drake. Have you ever heard of him?"

Will nodded. "He was an explorer almost a hundred years ago, wasn't he?"

"Not just an explorer," Nathaniel said. "During the autumn of 1572 Drake led several failed raids on the "Spanish Silver Train" in the Cartagena area, and specifically the town of Nombre de Dios."

"Wait," Will said, feeling his head reeling under all that information. "What was the "Spanish Silver Train"?"

"A scheduled stop by the Spanish treasure fleet that collected treasure from various areas and then transported it back to Spain," Nathaniel answered. "And it was also Drake's main target for looting. He actually attacked it three times before finally succeeding in getting the treasure. Then, however, he had to deal with another problem."

"Which was?" Will asked.

"Transporting the treasure. There was literally more than they could carry so the plan was made to bury what they couldn't carry and return later for it. Drake and his men departed for England with gold and silver that valued at over 200,000 pieces of eight, while the Spaniards discovered and reclaimed the majority of the buried treasure."

"The majority?" Will echoed, realising what that meant. "There's more of it?"

Nathaniel nodded. "According to the officer who was researching the matter, there are at least 200,000 pieces of eight more buried somewhere. He even discovered a map which pinpoints the exact location of that treasure, but he got ill with the jungle fever. He handed me the map shortly before he died."

"That's the secret he entrusted you with?" Will asked.

Nathaniel nodded. "So I ask you, Mr. Turner… Do you think my dear brother saved me out of the goodness of his heart?"

Will felt like his headache came back with a vengeance. Here he was, thinking that Jack was using him so that the two brothers could finally put their differences behind, only to realise now that he was used for a whole other reason.

It couldn't be true, could it?

"Nathaniel, Jack doesn't even know about the treasure," he said. "He thought Silehard arrested you because he found out about your relation with him."

"Actually, that was only partly true, mate."

Will turned, looking at Jack agape as the pirate approached him and Nathaniel.

"You mean… you knew?" the former blacksmith asked incredulously.

"Depends what you mean by 'knew'," Jack answered with a sheepish grin. "I _did _think at first that Silehard found out the truth about Nate, but when I didn't hear of Nate's trial or execution, I _knew_ Silehard's reasons for arresting Nate had to do with something the governor of Redmond values more than vengeance."

Will huffed. "Money."

"Exactly!" Jack said, as though he was a teacher congratulating his student for answering correctly. "But I certainly didn't know it would be something _that _big!" he added, smiling in Nathaniel's direction. "There's enough money for all of us!"

"Correction. There's enough money for the rightful owners!" Nathaniel said indignantly.

"It was stolen by the Spanish in the first place!" Jack exclaimed.

"Then it should go to a church," Nathaniel retorted.

"The cleric would just keep it for himself. Not everyone has _your _honesty," Jack said.

"While _you _would spend it on gallons of rum!"

Will stepped back, sensing that Nathaniel was getting quite angry. Indeed, the younger brother had his hands clenched into fists, and he was positively glaring Jack.

"You see, that's the problem with you, Jack! You just do what you bloody well please without taking anyone else's feelings under consideration. It's all about having everything your own way, isn't it?"

Jack blinked. "Well, I _am _a pirate…" he pointed out.

"Well, I'm not," Nathaniel said in a cold tone, and he turned on his heel to leave.

"We're still brothers, Nate," Jack said, locking his gaze on Nathaniel's retreating form. "You can't change that."

Nathaniel stopped in his tracks with a tired sigh.

"No, Jack. You always make sure of that," he said softly. He went up to the boats, where De Masse, Artois and Mace were already waiting for him. However, what he said next took everyone by surprise.

"Gentlemen, there has been a change of plans. We're staying."

De Masse, Artois and Mace stared at their captain incredulously, but Nathaniel just shook his head.

"Yes, I know it will be difficult to put up with the particular company, but…" at that he directed his gaze at Jack, "… at least take heart that _you_ aren't related to any of them."

--------------------

If anyone visited Redmond Island, the first thing that they would have noticed would have been the large church, surrounded by a colourful, blooming garden; then the Governor's mansion, teeming with lavish decorations and enamelled ornaments. The latter was practically standing out amid the smaller buildings within the city of Redmond with the guards out at the entrance gate, and it was always the object of admiration amid the citizens of Redmond.

It was that kind of luxury that Governor of Silehard enjoyed as he sat in the living room, examining some documents. A butler walked inside in quite the dignified manner, poured some tea to the half-empty porcelain cup that was on a table nearby, and stepped back.

"Will it be anything else, Sir?" he asked politely.

"Hmm?" Silehard looked up as though snapping out of a dream. "No, Hugo. That will be all."

"Very well, sir," the butler answered, and he walked out.

Silehard straightened his glasses and resumed with his reading, but a knock on the door cut him off his musings again.

"Enter," the governor said, not bothering to look up this time.

The door creaked open and a soldier stepped inside. Standing in attention, he saluted and handed the governor a sealed letter.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir, but this has just arrived from Greenford," the soldier said.

"Oh?" Silehard stretched his hand and took the letter. "Thank you. You may go."

The soldier complied at once, while Silehard placed the documents aside so he could read the letter.

At the next moment, the governor was on his feet, his features contorted in wrath and a single thought in his mind: Jack Sparrow wasn't going to get away with his meddling again.


	10. The Map

Will was upset. No, scratch that. He was angry. To be precise, he was downright furious, and now he was taking out his rage on a piece of wood that he had happened to find. He kept carving it with his knife, trying not to think about how Jack had used him as nothing less than a pawn.

Of course, that was easier said than done, since he could see the man in question at the steering wheel, just across from him. So, all he kept thinking was of ways to have Jack suffer a slow and agonizing death. So far, throwing him to a lake full of pirate-hungry crocodiles sounded the most promising idea.

"Now that's a very familiar face," Gibbs noted as if out of the blue, cutting off Will's train of thought. The man walked up to Will and pointed at Nathaniel, who was talking Rys with a deep scowl on his features. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Nathaniel was related to _you._"

"Go away, Gibbs. I'm not in the mood," Will said, cutting off a large piece from the wood he still carved.

Gibbs did no such thing. Shaking his head with a sigh, he sat next to Will. "He does care about his brother, Will."

Will snorted. "So much that he started looking for him _after _he realised 200,000 pieces of eight were involved." Another large piece of wood fell on the floor with a light thud. "At least Silehard never pretended what he wanted from Nathaniel."

"And neither did Jack," Gibbs retorted. "That's what drove the two brothers apart in the first place."

Will faced Gibbs, feeling his curiosity piqued. "What do you mean?"

Gibbs scratched his beard in thought. "Well, I've already told you that Jack wanted Nate to become a pirate, right?"

Will nodded. "But Nathaniel refused. Not that I'm blaming him anymore," he added bitterly.

"Ah. But what you don't know is that Jack intended to share his captaincy with Nate."

Will stared at the other man with wide eyes. "You're joking."

"No," Gibbs answered. "Sure, their parents didn't think much of Nathaniel and his queer ideas, but Jack was sure his brother had a lot of potential as a pirate. And, even though Nathaniel didn't want that kind of life for himself, it didn't stop Jack. As far as he was concerned, he wanted his brother with him, sharing whatever loot they got and spend it together."

Will frowned. "Jack doesn't share anything with anyone."

"My point exactly," Gibbs replied with a smile.

Will had to admit that he hadn't thought of it that way before. Even so, there was still one small problem.

"Nathaniel doesn't see it that way."

"Oh, I think he does. That doesn't mean that he approves it," Gibbs said. "He wants to lead an honest life and that's that. And, since he's as stubborn as Jack…"

"Neither of them will back down," Will completed with a wince.

"Aye."

Will didn't speak. He looked at the brothers instead, noticing how they kept their distances from one another and acted as though not acknowledging the other's presence. Will shook his head wryly, sensing that this was going to be very trying journey indeed.

But, unfortunately for both brothers, they couldn't give each other the silent treatment forever. They were both captains, after all, and they had to set an example to their crew. More importantly, they had to make plans about their next course of action, and that lay in Nathaniel's jurisdiction; for he was the one that carried the most useful piece of information in that sort of quest they had entangled themselves in.

At least, that's what Jack believed, until Nathaniel informed him otherwise.

--------------------

"What do you mean you don't have the treasure map with you?" he exclaimed.

Will winced inwardly. He had never expected to ever see Jack surprised enough to spew the mouthful of rum he drank just moments before, and yet that was precisely what had happened. Jack sat up on his chair, coal-black eyes locked on Nathaniel and reflecting the hardened pirate's shock.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, seemed hardly disturbed. He simply looked at his shirt, scrutinising it in a nonchalant manner. Will somehow knew that Nathaniel was doing that on purpose, and he was even enjoying it in a way.

"I mean precisely that," the young captain replied coolly, dusting a non-existent stain from his sleeve. "The map had no use to me in its state."

"Its state?" Will echoed before he could help it.

Nathaniel huffed. "The officer didn't trust anyone else but himself. He didn't want anyone to read the map, either by accident or deliberately, and understand what this is about. So he wrote all the instructions in the Aztec language."

"But how did he expect _Silehard_ to read the map?"

"Easy. He didn't," Nathaniel replied with a shrug. "The officer would translate it for him once he was back in Redmond Island."

"And, once he offered his services to Silehard, the good governor would have rewarded him with a nice beheading," Jack pointed out dryly.

"He probably didn't think of that," Nathaniel said. "Anyway, good plan or no, that was what he did, and he didn't offer me a translation along with the map."

"So… where's the map now?" Will asked.

"In Conceicao," Nathaniel replied. "There's an old man there who could translate the map for me."

"And you actually gavehim the map?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Nathaniel said. "He owes me."

"Let me guess. You helped him cross the street," Jack declared, grumbling.

A smirk flicked into Nathaniel's lips. "Something like that."

With that, the younger brother turned on his heel and walked away, so as to give the new orders to his crew. Will, however, remained behind, watching Jack as the latter looked as though ready to bang his head on the table.

"They switched him at birth," he murmured. "That's the only logical explanation."

But Jack didn't have the luxury to wonder about that for long. They had to sail to Conceicao as fast as possible, so that he, Will and Nathaniel could get their hands on their map before Silehard did. And, hopefully, by the time they arrived on the island, the old man would be able to give them the information they needed.

--------------------

"Don't worry," Nathaniel said at some point. He and Will were at the deck, and Nathaniel had noticed that the former blacksmith had become increasingly nervous. "De Oliveira is an expert on reading the Aztec language. If there's anyone who can translate the map, it's him."

"It's not that," Will said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Nathaniel asked, certainly intrigued. "Then what is it?"

Will shook his head and rested both hands against the rail, his eyes locked in the horizon. He figured Nathaniel wouldn't understand, so he didn't bother with an answer. Still, he could see the other man frown for a few moments, then make a face as if realisation caught up with him.

"What's her name?"

Will blinked in surprise and stared at Nathaniel incredulously. "How did you know?"

Nathaniel smirked. "I didn't. You just confirmed it for me."

Will couldn't help but huff slightly at that. Apparently, slyness was something that ran in Jack's family. Even so, he decided there was no point in denying anything.

"It's Elizabeth," he said. "We had known each other for years, but we have only recently confessed our love for the other. We… even meant to get married soon."

"And yet you're here?" Nathaniel remarked, raising an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Your brother is persuasive," Will answered dryly.

Nathaniel chuckled, obviously understanding what Will meant exactly. Nevertheless, the former blacksmith noticed that there was a twinkle of curiosity reflected in the other man's eyes, and it wasn't long before Nathaniel sobered somewhat.

"Still… you should feel proud."

"Really?" Will asked, certainly not expecting that.

Nathaniel nodded. "He could have picked just about anyone to try and locate me, but he chose you anyway."

"Because I was naïve; you said so yourself," Will pointed out.

"Are you saying you're the only one naïve in this world?" Nathaniel asked, amused.

"Now there you go, mocking me again," Will said resignedly.

"I'm only teasing you," Nathaniel corrected. "And my argument still stands. He didn't just want a pawn; he needed someone he could trust." He paused, regarding Will with respect. "You are not his friend, but you're certainly the closest thing to a friend he has."

Will caught himself wondering about that. He had never thought about things that way before, and he had to admit Nathaniel's words actually made sense. But, of course, if that were true, than Gibbs' story made even more sense. Jack was a pirate, a profession in which no one was supposed to trust anyone. To have someone close and wasn't planning on stabbing you on the back was, in a way, far more valuable than any treasure in the world. Jack had to learn that the hard way when Barbossa double-crossed him. So, it was only natural that Jack wanted Nathaniel as a partner.

"I can't replace a brother," he said softly.

Nathaniel shook his head and sighed. "Somehow, I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Does it make it any less right?" Will asked.

"No," Nathaniel admitted. "But if he truly cared about me as my brother, he would have at least the courtesy to respect my decisions instead of treating me like a child who doesn't know his own good."

Will bit his lower lip. "If I offended you, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Nathaniel said in reassurance, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm angry with him, not you. And once the matter with the treasure is settled, we can all go our separate ways. I bet you're missing your loved one."

"Yes," Will said, the memory of Elizabeth piercing his mind and making his heart flutter wildly in his chest. "You know… it's thanks to Jack that Elizabeth and I are together."

That took Nathaniel by surprise. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Will said, smiling. "It all started when I was ten years old and I went aboard a ship in search of my father…"

Nathaniel just listened on, feeling curious about the tale.

--------------------

Silehard still paced up and down the dock, waiting impatiently for his ship to get ready. He knew that there was no time to lose, certainly not when Jack Sparrow had Nathaniel in his hands to use him in order to get on the treasures the governor coveted _first_. When he got his hands on that pirate, he would show him the true meaning of pain for certain.

Silehard was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice his commander approaching.

"Governor?"

"Yes, what is it?" Silehard asked impatiently.

Thornton took out of his pocket a piece of paper. "I've just received this from a travelling pigeon," was all that he said.

"Give that here," Silehard demanded, snatching the message from Thornton's hand. He scrolled down the message, eager to see what was in it, and a cruel smile formed on his lips when he realised that it was a piece of very good news.

"Sir?" Thornton asked, unsure what to make of Silehard's expression.

Silehard rolled the message again and put it in his pocket. "Commander… we leave for Conceicao at once."

--------------------

"Land ho!"

Will instantly got out of his room at those words and looked at the horizon. Anamaria was right; the island was clearly visible even from this distance, and Will couldn't possibly be happier. Conceicao was one of the furthest islands in the Archipelago, and it had taken the Black Pearl and the Victory more than four days to finally reach the Portuguese colony.

"It's not overly big," he noted aloud, still gazing in the island's direction.

"No, not really," Nathaniel said, overhearing Will and he approached the rail. "It's still one of the wealthiest colonies of the Carribbean nonetheless."

"Really?"

Nathaniel nodded. "It has a very busy market. Cocoa beans, spices, ebony… everything passes through here," he said. "And there are a lot of merchants willing to pay quite the handsome fee to anyone will carry their merchandise to the other islands."

Will frowned, surprised that Nathaniel should know so much about this place. "Is that what you did for a living?"

"For a time," Nathaniel said with a small smile. "I had to start my honest life from somewhere."

"And people trusted you?" Will asked.

"Not at first, of course," Nathaniel answered. "But, as time passed, I got good enough reputation and, soon, I got my first cargo. After that, everything was smooth sailing, and it wasn't long before I earned quite the heavy sum."

"Then how come you decided to work for Silehard?"

"I didn't exactly decide it," Nathaniel answered. "By his reasoning, if I managed to escape the French when they attacked Oxbay, I was sure to elude them again. So he hired me in order to help out on the situation."

"Of course. He needed someone honest enough to get the officer out of Oxbay and _not _run away with the treasure map."

Nathaniel huffed at that, recognizing his brother's voice. Will watched him as he turned around and faced Jack, who was standing a little further away from the two of them.

"And _that _is actually a compliment, if you think about it," he said defiantly. "But you wouldn't possibly understand that, would you?"

"Nate, he used you," Jack said. "Just when do you plan on getting it through that thick skull of yours?"

"So what if he did?!" Nathaniel exclaimed in exasperation. "What would you have me do, Jack? Lie and cheat my way through life, just because everyone seems to be doing that? I have more important things to worry about."

"It was your honest life that got you in trouble in the first place, in case you couldn't tell," Jack pointed out.

"No, it was Silehard's greed. And besides, we're talking about one time over my thirty-five years of life," Nathaniel retorted. "You still hold the record, oh dear brother of mine. Or do you think I haven't heard about your own adventures?"

"Yet I'm still here, aren't I?" Jack said sweetly, a broad grin on his lips.

"For how long, I wonder," Nathaniel said with a shake of his head.

"How about we wait and see?"

Nathaniel didn't say anything to that. Sighing a bit, he just patted Will on the shoulder and walked away. Will, however, cast quite the angry glare in Jack's direction, something that had Jack genuinely perplexed.

"What?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Will asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. "Care to enlighten me to what exactly you're referring to, mate?"

"Disparaging him; treating him like he somehow failed you," Will said. "Nathaniel doesn't need that from you."

"Considering you don't have any younger brothers of your own, I think I should inform you that I'm only doing this because I want what's best for him, savvy?" Jack said, frowning. "The life he's having is beneath his potential."

"He's happy anyway, Jack. You just don't want to see it," Will retorted indignantly. "And I hope it won't be too late by the time you do."

And with that, Will walked away as well, hoping that Jack would consider his words.

_TBC..._


	11. Conceicao

The plan was simplicity itself. Since Nathaniel was still a wanted man, they decided that it would be best if he didn't leave the Victory, while the ship would stay out of sight. In the meantime, Will and Jack would approach the Conceicao harbour with the Black Pearl, pretending to be merchants, and they would try to locate De Oliveira. Nathaniel had already given Jack the address of the old scholar, so it would be easy to find him.

Sure enough, in less than half an hour, Jack and Will were walking on the streets of Conceicao, heading towards De Oliveira's home. Both men couldn't help but wonder at the sheer amount of people gathered in such a small place, but Jack didn't complain.

"I could get used to living in a town like this," he declared with a broad smile tugged on his lips. He bumped onto another man, nevertheless he continued on his way with a brief word of apology. "It reminds me of my childhood."

"I can tell," Will noted, glaring at Jack's direction, while the latter tucked the small money-pouch in a secret pocket of his jacket. "If anyone catches you, we'll be in trouble… again."

"Come on, Will. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It made way for common sense," Will retorted, and he looked straight ahead. Something glinted under the pale sunbeams, catching Will's attention.

"Number 23," Will mused, reading the copper-coloured numbers over the threshold. "That's De Oliveira's house, isn't it?"

"It certainly looks like it," Jack said. "So… care to do the honours and--?"

The words had barely flowed out of Jack's lips when a big _kaboom_ reverberated throughout the whole market. Several chickens flew up in the air amid clouds of dust with rapid clucks, only to land unceremoniously either on the ground or on the backs of the unfortunate people that ran for cover. And in that whole chaos, a lean old man with glasses tried to calm everyone down, even though it was difficult with all the dust that was chocking him and making him cough.

Besides, it was obvious that it wouldn't make a difference. Everyone was already glaring at the old man or gesturing wildly in protest.

Jack and Will stared at the scene, blinked, then stared some more.

"Ah… Are you Carlos De Olivera?" Jack finally asked, once he recovered from the shock.

"Eh?" The old man turned around and straightened his glasses – they had almost gotten knocked out of their place during the explosion. "Who wants to know?"

"Jack!" Will hissed; his friend really had to learn to be courteous. "Are you hurt, sir?" he asked, looking at the old man with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine. A mere miscalculation, that's all," the man answered, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I should have added less potassium and more sulphuric acid before mixing the ingredients." He paused. "Or was it the other way around?"

"You can work it out later," Jack declared, as he circled the old man, who simply mumbled to himself and started waving his index finger like he was writing on an invisible blackboard. "Are you Carlos De Oliveira?"

"Hmm… _Sim…_" De Oliveira said.

"Good. I've come here because you have a map that belongs to my brother. He left it to you so you can translate it for him. It shouldn't be that difficult to remember. It was written in the Aztec language, which I hear is familiar to you."

"Yes…" De Oliveira continued.

"I see we understand each other perfectly, mate," Jack said. "Now my brother wants that map back. Give us that map, and we'll be off on our merry way, savvy?"

"Yes!" De Oliveira exclaimed, bright eyes twinkling.

"Great! So…"

"I have it! I have it!" De Oliveira cried. He turned on his heel to head back inside the house, but then he stopped in his tracks and faced Jack, curiosity reflected in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Jack looked as though he was about to bang his head on the nearby wall, so Will decided to somehow salvage the situation.

"Mr. De Oliveira, we're friends of Nathaniel Hawk," he said.

"Nathaniel Hawk?" De Oliveira mused at the mention of the name. Frowning again in thought, his face lit up at the next moment in realisation. "Oh, yes, I remember. A young Englishman with dark hair and grey eyes; has a cross around his neck."

"Yes, that's the one!" Will exclaimed, relieved that he managed to get through the old scientist.

"Bless me, I haven't talked to him in three months!" De Oliveira said. "You know, he helped me when some drunken men tried to burn me on the stake as a wizard."

"Yes, that sounds like him," Jack said with as much patience as he could muster under the circumstances. "But he gave you a map, which we now want back."

"Really?" De Oliveira asked in surprise. "What map was it now…?" he paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "It wasn't the map to the Dutch colonies, was it? No, no… the governor had asked for that one… Perhaps you're talking about the shipwreck northeast from here?"

Jack got ready to unsheathe his sword and put an end to this kind of madness that even _he _couldn't handle, but Will stopped him at the last moment.

"It was a map in the Aztec language," Will said, hoping that this time De Oliveira would catch the particular detail.

De Oliveira did. "That one? Why would you want it back?"

"Because it's important to us and Nathaniel," Will explained. "So could you please give it to us?"

"I see…" De Oliveira said, and made a motion to the two seamen to stay put. "I'll be right back."

Will nodded his understanding, and watched De Oliveira disappear through the door before facing Jack once more.

"See, Jack? That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"Just remind me to ask Nathaniel why he saved that old coot," Jack grumbled under his breath.

"If he hadn't helped him, than he would never understand what the map said," Will pointed out. "The least we can do is be grateful for our stroke of luck."

Jack, however, wasn't listening to Will anymore. He locked his gaze on the door, a curious expression on his features. Will tilted his head, unsure what to make of this kind of reaction.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you think it takes him too much time to fetch a piece of paper?" Jack asked, still keeping his eyes on the door.

Will shrugged. "Perhaps he misplaced it."

"Maybe," Jack agreed. "Or--"

He never finished his sentence. In the blink of an eye, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door, thinking that he would catch Oliveira trying to escape or something of the sort.

He certainly didn't expect to come face to muzzle with a very dirty musket. And it was only to his quick reflexes that saved him when De Oliveira opened fire. Will gasped and tried to ask what was the meaning of it all, but De Oliveira directed his musket at _him._ The former blacksmith had just enough time to run for cover before De Oliveira shot at him.

"And you stay away if you know what's best for you!" De Oliveira shouted. "I may be old, but I haven't lost my mind yet!"

"Wait, hold your fire!" Will cried, holding his hands in the air in a gesture of peace. It was of no use though; the next shot made him duck for cover again.

"I thought I made myself clear!" De Oliveira said.

"Look, mate, we already told you that Nate sent us! What more do you want?!" Jack asked.

"To leave me alone!" De Oliveira answered. "I've already told Nathaniel what the map was about, so there's no way _he _could have sent you! Now leave, or I won't miss next time!"

And with that, he shut the door with a loud bang. A minute passed, then two… and then, five minutes later, Jack and Will deemed it safe enough to come out of their makeshift cover without the risk of getting a hole in their head.

"Okay… now _that _didn't go as planned," Jack declared.

"I don't understand it," Will said. "Just when did Nate come back to Conceicao?"

"It was probably before Silehard had him arrested," Jack concluded. "Of course, if that were true, that would mean--" He froze, and Will could see that his friend's eyes widened ten fold as realisation caught up with him. "I'm going to kill him."

Will blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Jack didn't hear the question. "I'm going to kill him," was all that he said before he turned on his heel and headed towards the harbour. Will followed Jack close to his heels, trying to understand what was wrong.

"Jack, where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to the Victory," Jack answered. "I want to have a little talk with my brother."

"But Nathaniel has already said that he didn't have the map," Will objected.

"Except he forgot to say that he didn't need the map anyway," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on. Are you saying Nathaniel knew the location of the treasure all along?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Jack replied impatiently. "Then he sent us here, knowing what De Oliveira was like, and so he got his chance."

"Chance to do what?" Will asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

It was then that both men stopped on their tracks, for they caught sight of the Victory on the horizon. It was sailing away from the island at full speed, taking advantage of the favourable winds.

Jack cursed under his breath, then looked at Will with quite the wry expression on his features.

"To give us the slip."

--------------------

Gibbs was one of the first of the crewmembers of the Black Pearl that helped Jack climb on deck. He was quite agitated, and everyone knew that he was trying to find the right words about what had just happened.

"Save it, Gibbs. You couldn't follow him without hearing from me first," Jack said. "Gentlemen, let's set sail after the Victory and show her what our own lady is capable of."

Everyone complied with Jack's order. Everyone, that is, except for Will. The former blacksmith stared at the horizon, but not in search for the Victory. For there was he could see another black speck in the distance, coming towards them.

"Jack!" he cried.

Jack rushed at Will's side, looking in the direction Will pointed. He narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't discern any distinguishable markings, so he took out his spying glass. The moment that he looked through the device, however, he hissed a curse under his breath and he barked another order to everyone to work faster.

"You know that ship?" Will asked.

"Yes," Jack answered, running to the steering wheel. "It's the Albatross; Silehard's ship."

Will's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did he know we would be here?"

"Obviously not all of Nate's men are to be trusted," Jack said. "And now we're all in on a race."

TBC…


	12. Silehard

Jack's words couldn't have been truer. For the next several days, the Black Pearl kept sailing ahead of the Albatross in an attempt to escape Silehard, all the while chasing the Victory. Though Jack had faith on the Black Pearl's speed, he soon found out that the Victory wasn't that easy to catch. And, if that weren't enough…

"The Albatross is still behind us," Will said, looking at the black speck on the horizon.

"I know," Jack said, keeping both of his hands on the steering wheel. "But we can't afford to worry about that."

Frowning, Will stared at Jack. "This past week we've done nothing but lead Silehard to your brother."

Jack snorted. "He'll never reach us. The Albatross's fast, but it doesn't stand a chance against the Black Pearl."

"And the Victory?" Will said, pointing at another speck in the opposite direction. "You said we would have gained on them in no time."

"So Nate knows this part of the seas better than I do," Jack admitted with a huff. "He gained some distance from us when he sailed between those rock formations; we're still catching up with him."

"Cap'n!" Anna Maria shouted, looking over the rail. "Another ship is closing in on us from the portside!"

Jack's eyes widened at that, and Will rushed to the woman's side to see that there really was a battleship sailing towards them at full speed. And then, to everyone's dismay, Gibbs' voice rang through the air, saying that a second battleship was coming from the starboard side.

"Bugger…" Jack hissed under his breath. "Apparently, Silehard is sending the whole British fleet against us."

"So what do we do?" Will asked, facing Jack. "We will be surrounded in the next hour."

"Then we'll fight our way through; we're not losing Nate from our sight!" Jack declared. "Prepare the cannons!"

--------------------

Silehard looked at the Black Pearl through his spying glass, a smile forming on his lips when he saw his other two ships manoeuvring towards the pirate one.

"I've got you now," he said in a triumphant tone, and he folded his spying glass once more. "Commander Thornton."

"Yes, Governor?" the commander asked, regarding Silehard curiously.

"It's time to catch a little bird," the governor replied. "Tell the men to get ready. We'll attempt to board the Black Pearl."

Thornton simply nodded his understanding, and he started barking the new orders to the crew.

--------------------

"All three ships started attacking manoeuvres!" Anna Maria shouted, watching the ships trying to hit the Black Pearl from the side.

Will gasped in realisation. "They want to board us!"

"Then we'll give them hell first!" Jack replied, and he gestured to Gibbs to come at the steering wheel. "Gibbs, take over!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs said, complying at once.

"Gentlemen, take your positions! This will be rough!" Jack shouted.

At the next moment, the first volley of cannons being fired thundered through the air. The cannonballs whistled over the Black Pearl and hit the water without causing any damage.

"First row of cannons, fire!" Jack barked.

The cannons bucked violently, aiming in the direction of the battleship that was closest to the Black Pearl. The sails of the enemy ship shredded at the force of the cannonballs hitting them, but that barely slowed the ship down. Worse, the second battleship closed in dangerously fast. Any closer, and it would scrape the Black Pearl's hull for sure. Even so, Jack hadn't said his last word yet.

"Second row of cannons, fire!"

This time, the cannonballs hit the second battleship straight at the hull, doing quite the heavy damage. But then, the echoing sound of a new volley of cannons getting fired filled the air once again, and it shattered the Black Pearl's side.

"Will, what's the damage?" Jack asked.

Will quickly rushed to the damaged side and assessed matters as fast as possible under the circumstances.

"There are three holes. One of them is big but there's no risk of sinking."

"Of course not… they don't want us to sink," Jack muttered, clenching his jaw.

"Cap'n!"

Anna Maria's warning came too late. Grappling hooks latched on the undamaged side of the Black Pearl, and the Albatross sidled up to the pirate ship. No one lost precious time. Will, Jack, Gibbs and everybody else on board unsheathed their swords, and started fighting against the redcoats.

But, although Jack's crew were all good fighters with the sword, they couldn't stand a chance against the disciplined and far more numerous soldiers of the British Army. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in a circle in the centre of the Black Pearl, without weapons and at gunpoint. And, a few moments later, governor Silehard himself came aboard the Black Pearl, looking at all the pirates with quite the distaste. His eyes caught sight of Jack and, allowing himself the luxury of a triumphant smile, he walked up to him and faced him unafraid.

"Well, well… Jack Sparrow. Long time, no see," he said. "You always seem to stand in my way."

"What can I say, it's a gift," Jack replied dryly.

"More like an annoyance," Silhard said. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with my prize for a second time, then you're sorely mistaken. Now tell me where he is."

Jack and Will exchanged a glance. It didn't take a great mind to guess about whom Silehard was talking; but that didn't mean they would make things easier for him.

"Where is who?"

That earned Jack a slap, courtesy of Silehard's glove.

"Don't toy with me, Sparrow! I don't have that kind of patience. I want to know where Nathaniel Hawk is, and I want to know now!"

Will bit back a sigh of relief, welcoming those words as good news. It looked like the governor wasn't aware of Nathaniel's relation to Jack, otherwise he would have said: "I want to know where your brother is."

"I'm afraid I can't help you then, Silehard," Jack said with a shrug. "I don't have anyone with that name on board."

"Of course you don't," Silehard replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, Governor Silehard," Thornton intervened, "Sparrow is telling the truth this once. We searched the ship prior to your arrival and there's no sign of Hawk anywhere."

Silehard blinked in mild surprise, then faced Jack again. "Where do you have him?"

"Not with me, as you can see," Jack replied.

"Oh, I know you too well, Sparrow. You wouldn't just let that man go. Or do you think I haven't already figured out what is it you want from him?" Silehard said, and he stepped dangerously close to Jack. "He knows the way to that treasure, yes. But it's certainly not worth your life. Talk, and I might consider letting you go."

"Knowing you, you might consider letting me go to the bottom of the sea," Jack answered. "So there's no such deal, mate."

"Then I'll start executing your men one by one until you decide to talk."

"Sure, if you think that will make you feel better," Jack replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, eyes wide-open, but he seized his protests altogether when he felt a subtle kick on his ankle; Jack was far from finished.

"But, if you do, I won't have any crew to sail after Nate. And I assure you, you'll never be able to find him on your own."

"Why is that?" Silehard asked coldly.

"I'm the only one who knows where he's going, and I'm the only one that he won't fire when he sees me coming," Jack answered. "It's a brother thing."

Will felt like his heart missed a beat, and he could only watch in stunned confusion as Silehard raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you're actually related to Nathaniel Hawk?" he asked. A snort flowed out of his lips and laughed, an action in which his men joined him soon afterwards. "I've heard a lot of incredible stories, but this one certainly tops them all."  
Jack said nothing this time, something that had Silehard's laughter die in his throat.

"Good God… you're serious!" the governor said, gaping.

Jack settled with a nod as an answer.

"I see." Silehard shook his head, then turned on his heel. "Commander Thornton, have you gathered all their weapons?"

"Yes, Sir," Thornton answered.

"Very well. Lock their weapons away and choose twenty-five able-bodied men to remain with us in the Black Pearl. Mr. Sparrow is going to take us on a little trip." He directed a brief warning glance in Jack's direction. "If anyone in his crew attempts anything against us, shoot them."

Thornton's lips tugged to a malevolent smile. "It will be my pleasure."

-----------------

Will kept scrubbing the floor of the deck, all the while glaring at Jack, who was at the steering wheel once again. More importantly, there was no redcoat near him, so the former blacksmith saw his chance. Trying to act naturally, he approached Jack and leaned confidentially in his direction.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Not now, Will," Jack said, keeping his eyes locked on his compass.

"Yes, now!" Will said. "You've just made a deal with Silehard, the man that held your brother for three months so that he could get his hands on money. Nathaniel could have died, Jack!"

"I know," Jack replied quite absentmindedly.

"I helped you find your brother so that you just might make amends with him! Now you actually hand him away like that?" Will continued. "If that's the way siblings treat each other, I'm glad I'm an only child!"

"I'm not handing anyone anyway, and I suggest you keep your voice down!" Jack hissed.

"Why? Because you can't handle the truth?" Will snapped

"If I hadn't agreed with Silehard, his battleships would have sent us to the bottom of the sea! I trust you realise _that!_" Jack answered.

"He ordered his battleships to leave. It's just him and the men aboard the Black Pearl now!" Will retorted.

"Exactly!" Jack said. "As long as he thinks he has the upper hand, we're safe."

"As his prisoners."

"We're alive, right?"

"For how long?" Will argued. "You don't know where Nathaniel is!"

At that, Jack smiled and closed his compass with a sharp click. "Well… they do say that if you want something badly enough… you can find it."

Will couldn't help but shake his head. He wanted to trust Jack, he truly did; the pirate always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. Now, however, he just couldn't see what kind of a trick it was. He only hoped that his friend knew what he was doing.

_TBC..._


	13. Khael Rhoa

Will couldn't tell how long they had been sailing. It felt like weeks but, for all he knew, it could have been just a few days. During that time, the former blacksmith did his best to tolerate Silehard and his men aboard the Black Pearl, hoping that Gibbs and the others would do the same thing. The only one who didn't seem affected by the whole situation was Jack, who was constantly at the steering wheel with his eyes locked on his compass. No one could possibly understand how Jack managed to find his way without having to check his surroundings or make the right calculations; yet no one minded. As long as Jack acted like he knew what he was doing, Silehard left him be.

Nevertheless, Will still felt uneasy. He had no idea where they were going, even though he was sure that they were heading to the very end of the Archipelago, to a place that there were no islands at all. That fact alone had Will wonder if they were really following Nathaniel, or Jack was merely playing some sort of game on Silehard. If the latter were the case, Jack wasn't only endangering himself, but the rest of the crewmembers as well.

There was nothing for it, though. Jack had already assured Will through time and time again that there was always some sort of reason behind his actions, even if it was a very obscure one. So, Will intended to trust Jack on this, although his friend's ideas left much to be desired on occasion.

Will's faith was put to the test, however, when the very next day the Black Pearl got surrounded in a mist so thick that one could hardly see a couple of feet ahead of them. Will stared agape at the veil of grey that unfolded before his eyes as the Black Pearl sailed on, cutting through it the way a knife cut through a piece of cloth, then walked up to Gibbs; the man was standing by the rail, looking at the mist as well.

"We've reached a bad place."

Will frowned at that, for he had caught the apprehensive tone in Gibbs' voice. "You know where we are then?"

Gibbs nodded. "They say that, when the Spanish colonists charted these waters, they came across a mist so thick that they almost didn't know where they were going. There were many who believed that the battleships should turn back, it was finally decided that they should investigate matters further. They sent a small scouting team ahead on a boat, which was soon swallowed by the mists. Hours later, the boat returned… but there was only one man inside, half-crazed and talking about an island where there were alive skeletons that attacked everything in sight."

Will frowned. "And you think we're approaching that island?"

"This mist isn't natural, I can tell you that," Gibbs answered. "And, just between you and me, if anyone wanted to hide something important, Khael Rhoa would be the best place for that."

"Even if it's that dangerous?"

"It keeps your rivals away," Gibbs answered with a shrug. "And, if you have a map, or even someone, to point you out the island's secrets, you would be relatively safe yourself." A smile flicked on the older man's lips, for he had noticed Will's face of realisation. "Yes, that's what Nathaniel is counting on, too."

"That's why Silehard wanted Nathaniel so badly," Will said in a murmur. "The map wasn't with the officer anymore, but in De Oliveira's hands; he couldn't claim it without the risk of a diplomatic episode."

"And so, he went after the next best thing," Gibbs completed.

"As did Jack," Will added wryly. "What I don't understand is why did Nathaniel decide to go after the treasure."

"I'm afraid I can't say," Gibbs answered. "You will have to ask him when we find him."

"_If _we find him."

"Land ho!"

Both men turned to the direction of the voice. Anamaria was on top of the mast and keeping a lookout on things in spite of the mist, and now she was looking straight ahead.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs cried back in order to verify matters.

"Positive," the woman answered. "I can see a mountain top standing out."

Gibbs nodded his acknowledgement, and faced Will once more. "Looks like you and the captain got your wish," he said.

Will, however, was hardly paying any attention now. He watched Silehard approach Jack and pat him on the shoulder with a small, yet visibly cruel smile. The governor was obviously congratulating Jack for a job well done, something that enraged Will to no end. In fact, if he were able to, Will would have gladly punched Silehard in the face.

"Don't worry about," Gibbs said, seeing through Will's rigid posture and clenching of his jaw. "Mark my words, Silehard's greed is bound to get to him first."

----------------------

Reaching the island turned out to be easy; the mountaintop stood out quite prominently. Moreover, the waters were calm, so Jack could dispatch a boat with himself, Will, Silehard and his men on board. Silehard didn't think that Gibbs or any of the other crewmembers of the Black Pearl would be foolish enough to try and rescue their captain; certainly not when they held him at gunpoint at all times, and certainly not while both Jack and Will were busy rowing the boat that would take everyone on shore.

Will huffed inwardly, trying not to think about the situation they were in. He didn't even bother looking at Silehard, or anyone else for that matter, preferring to stay alone with his thoughts. As he looked to his left, however, he noticed a great black shape amid the mists. And, unless Will was sorely mistaken, the black shape looked a lot like the Victory.

Will opened his mouth to speak, but Thornton held up his pistol in a threatening manner.

"I suggest you don't draw any attention to us, or that will be the last thing you'll ever do."

Will complied, but not just because Thornton threatened him. There was also the probability that Nathaniel would have fired at them if he heard any kind of commotion. Will wanted to get out of this situation alive, if he could help it.

"There's no need for that, Mr. Thornton," Silehard said in an almost bored tone. "Nathaniel Hawk is already aware that we're here."

"Sir?"

Silehard simply pointed to the direction of the shore. The dun colours of the sand were quite visible now, and everyone could see that there was another boat there. More importantly, everyone could also see the small group of people that were on the shore, watching the approaching boat quite warily. A couple of them were even prepared to shoot, but another raised his hand in a commanding gesture and they put their pistols away.

Silehard chuckled, and patted Jack on the shoulder in mock joviality. "I've got to hand it to you. Though naïve, your brother still knows what's best for him."

Jack simply kept rowing in silence, pretending not to acknowledge Silehard. In fact, he didn't speak at all, not even when they finally reached the shore and got out of the boat to meet Nathaniel and his men. Silehard prodded Jack with his pistol to move, while Thornton did the same with Will.

Not having much of a choice, Will walked forward, recognising the forms of Mace, Voisey and De Saldanha watching them. As for Nathaniel, he locked his gaze on Jack and, surprisingly enough, he didn't seem angry with his brother at this turn of events.

"De Masse was sure that you would decide to give up. I, however knew it was just a matter of time before you'd come here," he said. "Although I hoped you wouldn't be _that _fast."

"Does that apply to me as well?" Silehard asked, smirking. "You don't seem surprised to see me here either."

Nathaniel's features deepened to a visible scowl. "Because I'm not. I discovered your spy."

"Now that would have been quite inconvenient if I hadn't already found other ways to hunt you down," Silehard noted. "Did you kill him?"

"No," Nathaniel answered. "I dealt with him in my own way, not yours, Silehard."

"What? You've actually let him live?" Silehard clicked his tongue. "I'll never understand you, boy."

"He didn't do it just out of pity," Jack said then, staring at the Nathaniel in the eye. "You've convinced him to testify against Silehard in court, haven't you?"

Will stared at Nathaniel as well, feeling his eyes widening. Nathaniel, on the other hand, kept his expression neutral. It was the only answer needed.

Silehard simply scoffed. "Do you really think that _that _will help you, Mr. Hawk? I'm the voice of England in these parts. No one is going to believe the words of a common criminal."

"But they _are_ going to believe you," Nathaniel said calmly. "He's given me your correspondence."

Silehard's smug expression vanished. "I had instructed that imbecile to destroy all the letters."

"You shouldn't have trusted a common criminal," Jack pointed out dryly.

"Well, the game's not over," Silehard declared. "By the time anyone is sent after me, I'll be long gone and with the treasure in my hands." He glared at Nathaniel when the young man actually snorted in answer. "You doubt that? You shouldn't. I didn't come all this way for nothing, you know."

"Me neither," Nathaniel declared. "You can't take the treasure, and you can't force me to take you to it."

Silehard smirked. "You've got one thing right, Mr. Hawk. I really _can't_ force you."

At the next moment, the sound of gunshot filled the air. Will flinched, for it was Thornton who fired, using the former blacksmith as cover to take out his gun unnoticed. Will was even afraid for a moment that Thornton had shot _him, _but…

"Captain!" Rys exclaimed, rushing forward.

Will gasped. Nathaniel was clutching his stomach, his face twisted in a horrible grimace of pain and his blood spilling all over the ground.

"No!" Will hurried to Nathaniel as well, catching him in time as he was about to collapse. "Nathaniel?"

The young captain didn't answer. His eyes were slightly widened, his gaze drifting to all directions as if in search for something.

"Jack…"

He didn't manage to say anything else; his legs buckled underneath him. Rys and Saldanha tried to help Will to keep Nathaniel upright, but Artois swiftly intervened.

"No… put him on the ground, now!" he said, already sprawling his coat on the grass so the men would place Nathaniel on it.

Will, Rys and Saldanha complied at once, easing Nathaniel down without causing him any further injury. Will turned in Jack's direction, wondering what his friend was doing, but the sight startled him. Jack was standing as though rooted on the spot, staring at the bloodied form of his brother in disbelief. Will knew now that things didn't look good, for he had never witnessed Jack looking so confused and… dared he say it? Even lost.

But then, anger ignited within Jack's heart.

"Silehard!" He faced the governor, his hands clenched into fists and ready to land the first blow.

Silehard raised his gun. "What? Did you think I wouldn't dare?" he said, the cruel smile back on his lips. "Perhaps I wouldn't under different circumstances, but I also know that _you_ must venture in the jungle in place of your dear brother now. I don't think Mr. Hawk wants to see you killed, so he's bound to tell you the way to the treasure."

"No…" Nathaniel tried to push himself back, but Artois stopped him. Will, on the other hand, glared in Silehard's direction.

"That gunshot must have reached the Victory," he said. "You're still not getting away with this."

"The Victory is no match for the Black Pearl, Mr. Turner, and I should remind you that the Black Pearl is still under my command," Silehard said before motioning with his pistol to the direction of the jungle. "Sparrow, if you could be so kind."

If looks could kill, Silehard would have been dead in an instant. Still, Jack unclenched his hands in a stiff manner, then knelt beside Nathaniel, prodding his brother to look at him.

"You heard Silehard, Nate. What's it gonna be?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "Don't go," he said.

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter, in case you haven't noticed," Jack said in a wry tone.

Will winced to see Nathaniel so torn and, for a moment, he thought that Nathaniel wouldn't say anything. In the end, though, Nathaniel sighed in defeat.

"Find the monkey's head," he said. "And when you reach it… Be prepared."

Will frowned, confused. "What monkey's head? Be prepared for what?"

"Don't make him talk any more!" Artois said at that moment, finally lifting his gaze from the wound. Will winced to see the doctor's hands covered in blood as he tried to somehow stop the bleeding. "He needs all the strength he can muster."

Jack swallowed hard. "What are you saying, doctor?"

Artois' look hardened. "I'm saying you should hurry up," he said.

That was all the prodding Jack and Will needed. At the next moment, ran towards the jungle, Silehard and Thornton close to their heels.

_TBC..._


	14. Goodbye

"So… Will. Do you see any monkey heads around?" Jack asked, looking in all directions.

Will shook his head. "And it's hard to concentrate with a pair of pistols aimed at my back," he pointed out.

Jack just grunted his acknowledgement and he continued on. Sighing, Will followed, although, truth be told, he was beginning to think that they were going nowhere. They had been walking for over an hour through the jungle without catching any sign of anything that even resembled a monkey's head. Worse, Will could feel the nasty looks that Thornton and Silehard cast in their direction, as they obviously thought that their captives were trying to gain time.

At that moment, he crashed onto Jack, who had in the meantime stopped on his tracks. Will was about to glare at his friend, but Jack simply pointed ahead. Perplexed, Will looked in the same direction Jack did, and he felt his eyes widening. The whole side of the mountain was shaped to resemble a giant monkey's head. Will could see the eyes, the nose and the gaping mouth only too clearly.

"It looks like we've found it," Will noted. He couldn't believe that Nathaniel's words actually made sense and they weren't part of his delirium.

"Yeah, we did," Jack said. "But I'm not talking about that, mate."

Will blinked. "No?"

"No."

It was then that the first skeleton lunged forward, sword in hand. Jack instantly fired his pistol, and the bullet hit the skeleton's spinal cord, shattering it. The skeleton crumbled on the ground, but a second and third skeleton appeared almost instantly. Cursing under his breath, Jack unsheathed his sword, and so did Will. However, Will saw to his dismay that more skeletons came from every possible direction, all of them eager to kill the intruders.

"Will, back to back!" Jack cried.

Will complied at once and turned around, ready to defend himself. His sword clanked loudly against the blade of the skeleton who charged at him, but Will managed to decapitate his opponent. The head rolled a good couple of feet away, while the rest of the body fell in a heap of bones on the spot. Even so, another skeleton attacked at the next moment.

"This isn't looking good!" Will exclaimed, this time thrusting his sword in the other skeleton's torso, cutting through its spinal cord.

"I honestly couldn't tell," Jack replied wryly, fighting his own share of skeletons.

"So what do we do?" Will asked, ducking at the last minute before a skeleton cut his throat.

"The only thing we _can _do," Jack answered. "Fight our way through!"

Will winced. It was the most desperate and insane plan Jack had come up with as of yet… and the one plan that had most chances of actually succeeding. So he gritted his teeth and followed Jack the best he could, covering his friend's back and hoping Jack did the same thing for him. There were several times that Will thought that he was done for; but, just when he believed that he couldn't last any longer, he felt somebody grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him to the darkness of the cavern. Will cried out in surprise, yet there was no need for an alarm; it was only Jack. More importantly, the skeletons had stopped on their tracks, as if an unknown force prevented them from stepping into the entrance.

"What made them stop?" Will wondered aloud.

"Who cares? We're safe now," Jack replied, and prodded the former blacksmith forward. "Come on, Silehard will have a hard time of his own to…"

The sharp click of a pistol getting cocked cut Jack's sentence short.

"To… what, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack and Will turned around, only to see that their ears hadn't played tricks on them. Silehard was sitting on a rock in the darkest corner of the cave, a smug expression on his features.

Will was positively stunned. "H… How?" he started, yet the words got stuck on his throat.

Jack, however, glared at the governor. "You took advantage of the skeletons' distraction so you could sneak by them," he said.

"That was another reason I wanted to send you two ahead," Silehard admitted. "I'm glad to see you've managed to get through though; if anything, you can make sure that you'll keep away from me any more unpleasant surprises that might cross our path."

"You and Thornton, you mean," Will noted, but then he noticed something strange. "Where is he anyway?"

Silehard didn't say anything. His smirk told everything, and it made Will feel ill.

"You'll do anything to get your hands on that treasure, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I will," Silehard replied. "So I suggest you stop testing my patience."

Jack and Will exchanged another glance, looked at Silehard, and moved on. They could have tried and take him down, Will knew that. But he also knew that Jack wanted to find the treasure too, even under those sort of conditions, and he didn't want to waste any more time; Nathaniel's life depended on it.

Will's heart wrenched violently at the thought of Jack's brother. The bullet wound seemed deep and, worse, Nathaniel lost a lot of blood. Will wasn't sure if Voisey would be able to stop the bleeding. In fact, the former blacksmith started fearing that, by the time the three of them returned to the shore, Nathaniel could be…

Will shook his head at once. He had to hope for the best, no matter what, if only for Jack's sake. Will still recalled that look of horror on his friend's face when Thornton shot Nathaniel, and he didn't want to think what would happen if Nathaniel actually died.

Just then, Jack rested a hand on Will's shoulder, a sign that they should stop. Will looked ahead, and saw what had caught Jack's attention. There was something glimmering at the end of the corridor.

"Do you think that's--?"

Jack, however, didn't let Will continue. His gaze darted every which way in obvious search of something, and he found it in the form of a skull nailed against the wall. At the next moment, he grabbed the skull and threw it down the corridor. The skull hit the floor, yet continued rolling forward, triggering all sorts of spikes and axes that had been installed one time or other to make short work of any careless trespasser. Will watched in morbid fascination at the scene that unfolded before his eyes, and he couldn't help but wince when a boulder finally smashed the skull to pieces.

"Come on," Jack said, grabbing Will by the arm.

"There could be more traps," Will said nervously.

"No, there aren't. Trust me," Jack declared, and he continued dragging Will down the corridor until they reached the source of the glimmer.

Will couldn't help but stare in awe. The room they had walked in was large and illuminated by the holes that served as eyes and nostrils of the monkey head, brightening the place better than any torches would. However, what made the sight almost breathtaking was the gold scattered on the floor, close to a large chest in the centre of the room.

"We found it," Will said.

"We sure did, mate," Jack said with a small smile.

"Yes… and I'll claim it," Silehard added, pointing his gun at Jack and Will. "Step back, gentlemen."

Will clenched his jaw in indignation, for he was getting quite tired of the particular situation. Jack, on the other hand, complied without much fuss, keeping his eyes locked on the governor.

"Then take it," was all he said.

Silehard didn't need to be told twice, of course. Still keeping an eye on Jack and Will, he stepped closer to the chest, then opened it to have a better look at the treasure inside.

It was the mistake that cost him his life. A sharp click later, a dart sprang out of the chest and pierced Silehard's heart. Silehard remained frozen for many long moments, his eyes wide in evident surprise; then he fell on the spot, already dead.

Will could only blink helplessly, trying to understand what had just happened. Jack, however, didn't seem to be concerned in the slightest. He simply shook his head, his familiar smirk on his lips, albeit sad.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Will asked incredulously.

"I suspected it," Jack replied, walking up to the treasure. "I kept wondering why Nate came here, when he could have just as easily sailed in the opposite direction. Finding the treasure for himself was too ridiculous a theory. But then I remembered something that he said."

Will frowned. "I don't understand. All that he said was…"

It was then that realisation caught up with Will and reared its ugly head, making Will recall Nathaniel's exact words.

_De Masse was sure that you would decide to give up. But I knew it was just a matter of time before you'd come here_.

"He was afraid," Will breathed out. "De Oliveira warned him about the trap and so Nathaniel tried to protect you."

"Even if it meant removing the treasure," Jack completed with a nod. "Nate knew that just keeping his mouth shut and staying away from the island wouldn't stop me." The pirate clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Stupid kid, you could have just said something."

"Could he?"

It was probably a harsher reply than Will had intended. Nevertheless, Jack didn't retort or voice any objections. He simply accepted the unrelenting truth in silence.

Nathaniel couldn't have said anything, because Jack wouldn't have believed him. He had been just as blinded by greed as Silehard.

----------------------

The one thing that was good about secret hideouts was that there was always a back door which saved any worthy adventurer the trouble of having to go back through the former obstacles he had to face. The monkey's head was no exception either, and so Jack and Will were spared from the trouble of having to deal with the undead skeletons a second time.

It was just as well; for Will saw that Jack walked quite heavily, almost burdened. It was as if his friend had become drained of all strength because of… guilt? Remorse? Will wasn't sure. The sight was unnerving nonetheless.

"You came back!"

Jack and Will looked up, just in time to see Rys rushing up to them. The young man seemed agitated, almost upset, and it took him a while to realise that Silehard and Thornton were nowhere to be seen. Rys' eyes widened, and he looked at Will, who simply nodded.

"And the treasure?" Rys asked.

"Untouched," Will answered. "What about your guards?"

Rys sighed. "They heard the gunshots and ran into the jungle, unaware what awaited them," he said. "They acted too stupidly for their own good."

"How is Nate?" Jack asked then; it was the first thing he had said ever since he and Will got out of the cavern.

Rys swallowed hard, his eyes reflecting his hesitation. Huffing, Jack pushed Rys away in an indignant manner and headed towards Saldanha and Artois. Will followed Jack, afraid that his friend would something rush; but there was no need for alarm. Jack simply knelt beside his brother and gripped one of Nathaniel's hands with both his own.

"Mr. Voisey?" Will asked, but he couldn't continue. It felt almost impossible to utter the dreaded words.

Artois understood, though. He raised his head and looked at Will, shaking his head sadly. The message he sent with that simple action wasn't an encouraging one.

Meanwhile, Jack was hardly paying attention to anything anymore. He just held his brother's hand, his eyes locked on Nathaniel's and his expression unreadable.

"That bad?" Nathaniel said, his voice so weak it was barely audible. "The last time I saw you like that was…" He let out a tired sigh. "… Never."

Jack didn't say anything for some time. His eyes drifted to the blood and the cloth that was doing a miserable job at holding the precious life-force within his brother's body.

"It's your fault, you know," he finally declared. "If you had joined me on the Black Pearl just as I had asked you, none of this would have happened."

Nathaniel actually managed a chuckle at that, though it was a pained one. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You said you didn't want to spend your life looking behind your back. You bloody well got a bullet anyways! Will honesty save you this time?"

Nathaniel blinked slowly, trying to remain conscious. "No… honesty will definitely not save me now…" He took a pained breath. "But… I'd choose this life again, had I the chance." His chuckle ended in a blood-chilling cough; and when he spoke next, his voice was nothing more than a mere croak. "You see… truth is… the _real_ reason I didn't want to become a pirate was… you are much better at it than I would ever be. And I couldn't settle with being second…" A slight shudder of his shoulders told that he was trying to chuckle again, but no sound came out of his lips. "So… I decided to become the best in the one thing that you couldn't be… integrity." Glazed eyes looked back at Jack. "And… I did good… didn't I?"

Rys had already averted his eyes, covering them with his hand to hide the tears that flowed down his face; but Will and Artois watched on, seeing the expression on Nathaniel's face: saddened, apprehensive and… almost hopeful.

In those last moments, the younger brother wished for the older one's approval, finally reaching out.

Jack grinned at that question – a painful grin, one that signified an attempt to keep his spirits up and yet failing miserably. "The best, young one. Only the best… like a true Sparrow."

As though those words had a magic effect on him, Nathaniel's lips curved to a small, serene smile, then he sighed softly.

At the next instant, his eyes shut and his grip on Jack ceased altogether. Artois put his hand on the man's neck for a few brief moments and then on Nathaniel's chest. Jack and Will looked at the doctor with bated breath, waiting to see what he would say.

Artois turned at them, his own eyes glistening in anguish.

"He's gone… the captain's no more."

**To Be Concluded…**


	15. One Last Wish

_A/n: Special thanks go to Liliththestormgoddess, Ilmare-Ilse and Morcelu for their kind reviews and encouragement. Here's the conlusion of the story, and I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the rest of the story. Thank you once again, I can't tell you how nice it feels to complete a story. :) _

________________________

Will swallowed hard, hardly believing his ears. And yet there was no denying the truth that was unfolded before him. The pallid colour on Nathaniel's slackened face, the quiet sobs of Rys at the loss of his best friend and captain; the soft murmur of Artois' goodbye as he paid his last respects to a good man now gone, and the gentleness with which he covered the dead man with his coat. Even Jack was eerily quiet, making the former blacksmith more than a little nervous. What _was _he supposed to say after what happened but two words?

"I'm sorry." Will's tone was barely audible, as if trying not to break the numbing spell of confusion and grief in which his friend was.

Jack looked up, his coal-black gaze locking on Will's. "Don't be sorry for me, kid."

Will blinked in surprise, trying to understand what Jack was telling him.

"Be sorry for the redcoats."

--------------------

The guard stretched, then rested against the rail in a lazy manner. Though it was a scary thought having to stay on the deck of a ship that was surrounded by the white tendrils of mist, he wasn't really afraid. After all, he had his musket and, if things happened to turn out to the worse, he had his fellow soldiers backing him up.

He still wasn't prepared to hear the soft splashing sound that came from the water. Feeling curious, he looked down from the rail, only to get a powerful punch on the jaw. At the next moment, the guard was thrown overboard, and Rys climbed up, with Will following closely behind. However, the guard's cry of surprise didn't go unnoticed and, in a matter of seconds, the whole deck was filled with soldiers, aiming their guns at the trespassers.

"I remember you two," the commander said, regarding the men in quite the surprise. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This?" Rys asked in an almost innocent tone, "This is called boarding, so I suggest you put down your weapons."

The soldiers exchanged a few brief glances and guffawed.

"And what if we say 'no', boatswain?" the commander asked with a smirk.

It was then that the Victory appeared, sidling up to the Black Pearl and all the men aboard aiming their guns and cannons to the soldiers.

"It would be a bad idea," Will replied, his innocent tone almost matching Rys'.

----------------------

Under those circumstances, none of the soldiers put up any resistance. So, the Black Pearl was back in Jack's hands. and the treasure was on shore, ready to be placed inside the Black Pearl. As for the redcoats, they were locked inside the Victory in order to face trial as soon as De Masse returned to Redmond Island. Everything looked like they had ended well for everyone.

Still, no one was happy. No one could be, not when Nate's death still weighed heavily on their shoulders. Will especially couldn't even look at the young man as Rys and Saldanha carried him aboard the Victory.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Sparrow," Artois said, walking up to Jack; the pirate had been staring at his brother's body without really acknowledging anyone. "I realise what Nathaniel meant to you."

Will watched Jack, waiting to hear what his friend would say. But Jack simply stared in the direction of the Victory, where Nathaniel was placed with all the respect that a captain deserved.

"What will you do now?" he asked, an unusually gentle tone in his voice.

Artois sighed. "Nathaniel had already given instructions that, should anything happen to him, we should return his body to his birthplace. But I suppose you suspected that, didn't you?"

Jack nodded. "He loved Mum and Dad, even if they didn't."

"And he cared about you too, Mr. Sparrow," Artois pointed out, and he nodded in the direction of the treasure. "I know what he said, but… I'm sure he would have wanted to share the treasure with you, if only as a gesture of truce between you two."

Jack, however, shook his head. "He wanted the Church to have it. You should see to it that he gets his wish."

Artois looked as though his jaw would drop on the ground. "You… mean that?"

"I'm not joking here, mate," Jack answered. "So you'd better not mess things up or I'll sail after you, savvy?"

"Of course," Artois said, and he extended his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Sparrow. I wish your brother could have heard this."

"That makes two of us," Jack answered. "Goodbye, Mr. Voisey."

"Goodbye," the doctor answered. "Have a safe journey."

And with that last farewell, everyone went their separate ways. Jack and Will boarded the small boat and sat side by side, while Gibbs and Anamaria rowed the boat towards the Black Pearl. Gibbs and Anamaria didn't dare say anything, but Will finally decided to place a hand on Jack in a comforting gesture. Jack looked at Will, and the former blacksmith thought for a moment that Jack would tell him off. But Jack merely nodded in thanks and stared ahead once more.

By the time they reached and climbed aboard the Black Pearl, the last crewmember of the Victory had crossed over to their ship, and De Masse gave the order to sail away. Everyone obeyed his commands without hesitation and, in less than ten minutes, the Victory was swallowed by the mists.

"Well, that's it," Will said, leaning on the rail in a tired manner.

"Yeah, it is," Jack answered quietly, standing next to Will.

"You _could _have shared the treasure, you know," Will pointed out. "Won't you regret leaving empty-handed?"

Jack shrugged and threw a flimsy piece of wood to the water. "I can always find more treasures if I want to, kid. But I'll never…" He stopped midway.

"You'll never find another brother," Will completed.

Jack remained silent. Seeing this as a request to be left alone for a while, Will decided to go to the lower decks and have some rest. If anything, it would take his mind off the dark thoughts concerning Nathaniel's death. He opened the door to his room… and he stopped dead on his tracks, his eyes wide in stunned shock at the sight before him.

"JACK!"

--------------------

Artois kept his hand behind his back and walked along the deck in silence. Though he gave the impression that he was lost in thought, he still gave a nod in Rys' direction when the latter came up to him and declared that everything had been taken care of. Moreover, no one seemed surprised when the doctor headed to the lower decks, toward his captain's room, his mind plagued with memories.

"_Artois…"_

_Artois turned his gaze from the jungle at the sound of that barely audible voice, and shushed Nathaniel gently._

"_Try not to talk, lad."_

_But Nathaniel wouldn't have it. "No… I have little time…" he croaked, hands feebly grasping Artois' sleeve. "I want you… to listen carefully…" _

Artois opened the door, then stepped close to the small table in the centre of the room to get a drink. Fortunately, the vial with the brandy was already there, so all he had to do was pour some of the liquid in his glass.

"Do you think I overdid it in the end?"

Artois smiled and turned to Nathaniel, who was regarding him from a comfortable chair.

"If you did, no one cared. You were 'dying'."

Nathaniel chuckled, but he winced at the next moment and clutched his side gently. Artois instantly knelt to check the damage, huffing in a disapproving tone.

"Do be careful, Captain! It's been barely an hour since I finished operating on you!"

"Then don't make me laugh," Nathaniel retorted in the same tone, yet he let Artois open his shirt and examine the stitched up wound. "Well?"

"You'll live," Artois declared. He patted the young man on the shoulder and got back on his feet. "I still can't believe you made me play this whole charade."

"It worked, didn't it?" Nathaniel asked.

"One thing is certain: stubbornness isn't the only thing that you and your brother have in common," the doctor said. He sipped some more of his drink, and he looked at Nathnaiel with an amused look on his face. "So, Captain… What will you do now? Your brother is a clever man. Don't you think he'll realise that you've tricked him?"

"Oh, I know he will," Nathaniel said, reaching for the brandy and pouring some into another glass.

"Then aren't you worried he'll come after you?"

Nathaniel's lips tugged to a smile and he shook his head. "No. I think he got the message this time."

"Message?" Artois frowned. "I don't think I understand."

Nathaniel took a sip of his brandy. "It's a brother thing."

----------------------

Will stared incredulously as Jack walked up to the large bag that was situated in the centre of the room, then watched his friend dig out a handful of gold and jewellery. He couldn't understand how or from where that kind of treasure came from. However, realisation caught up with the former blacksmith when Jack also dug out of the bag a small letter, and started laughing as soon as he was done reading it.

It was Jack's way of accepting defeat. He did always say that his brother had potential, after all.

_**THE END**_


End file.
